


Becoming a Legend

by HarutoYuzuki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxing, Death, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hiccup/Astrid - Freeform, Hicstrid - Freeform, Kick Boxing, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, Smoking, Street, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarutoYuzuki/pseuds/HarutoYuzuki
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is tired of his life, Being known as a loser, So he decides to do something about it, Street Fighting is his way to get rid of some of his anger.I am a new writer trying to become better so please Read and Review and give me your honest opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Becoming a Legend.**

**Edited - 1/26/2017**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU.

**Chapter 1**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Hiccup woke up to his Alarm clock going off, He rolled over and pressed the snooze button, then falling back to sleep.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

He slammed his hand on the Alarm Clock shutting it off "Fuck... Why did I buy that thing again?" Hiccup questioned himself.

Sitting up, sliding to the edge of his bed, putting his feet on the cold wooden floor, Hiccup rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then glanced at the Clock "5:30am." He mumbled, standing up, stretching his muscles, while looking around his room.

Hiccup lived in a rundown house with his father, he had a Single Size Bed right beside his window, the walls are Black, and the ceiling is White, He had two posters up on his wall One of the posters is Naruto and the other one is RWBY two of his most favorite shows of all time.

After getting changed, brushing his teeth, He glanced at the clock "6am" He said to himself as he left his room and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge then left threw the front door to begin his morning run.

Hiccup got back from his run Fifty minutes later, opening the door to his house he headed straight down the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

Hiccup got out of the shower, grabbed his towel from the towel rack, dried himself off, dropped the towel in the laundry hamper, then he went back into his bedroom to get ready for school. When finished Hiccup walked back into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee he leaned against the counter beside the Coffee Pot, he glanced at all of the liquor bottles on the table. _'I'll let Stoick clean that shit up.'_ Hiccup thought in disgust.

Hiccup finished the last bit of his coffee he rinsed it out and put it in the sink he checked the time again _'7am.. got 20 minutes to get to school.'_ He thought walking back into his room.

Hiccup grabbed is backpack, car keys, left his room, walked into the living room, opened the door, closing it behind him, then walked to his car. It was a Old Beater cost only One Hundred dollars, All he knew about it was The Car is Blue and Old He didn't care though it got him to where he needed to be.

Tossing his Backpack in the passengers seat, after a few attempts starting it up, Hiccup left his drive way. Hiccup reached in the glove department pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, and tossing the pack in the glove department _'Don't want a teacher seeing it out then phoning Stoic about it giving another reason to kick my ass.'_ lighting the cigarette he pressed down on the gas pedal heading towards School.

Hiccup arrived at 7:15am. He reached over, grabbing his backpack, getting out of his car he flicked his cigarette over his car onto Snotlout's Ferrari then smirked then turned towards the school _'Ah. Berk Secondary School one more year of Hell! Man I hope Fishlegs and Tuffnut are in my class this year.'_

He walked up to the entrance doors then peeked threw the window _'Hm, a few students in the hallway.'_ Hiccup thought as he opened the door and headed straight for his locker quickly opening it, putting his backpack in it, and taking the book he needed for his next class out. Satisfied he closed his locker then saw Snotlout Jorgenson leaning against the locker beside Hiccup with a smug look on his face.

Hiccup hated Snotlout Jorgenson with a passion. The guy was a bully who bullied Hiccup through out Elementary School, Snotlout was the reason Hiccup started to train secretly though no matter how much Hiccup trained he was still scared of Snotlout. 'One day I hope Snotlout gets put in his pla-

Hiccup felt the left side of his head slam against the locker causing his vision to flash white, raising his left hand putting it to the side of his head, in pain, he glances up to see Snotlout punch him in the gut, dropping to the ground Hiccup bites his lip to hold in the Yelp.

"Welcome to High school, Loser" Snotlout said knocking Hiccups backpack and books out of his locker then walked away laughing.

"Ow." Hiccup said, sitting up on his knees while rubbing his ribs.

"Will you be okay?" Someone asked.

Hiccup looked up and saw what he can only describe as an Angel, she was picking up his books and putting them into his locker. She had long blond hair that had a single braid down her back, She was wearing red glasses, Red Sweater and Red Jeans. Hiccup smirked, 'Wonder what her favorite color is'.

Hiccup slowly stood up "Thanks." He said smiling.

She nodded then she turned around and walked away, Hiccup kept watching her till she turned the corner _'Beautiful, wonder what her name is.'_ he smiled to himself knowing there was at least one nice person in the school, He put his backpack back in his locker, grabbed his book for the second time, closed it, and headed to his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming a Legend.**

**Chapter 2**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU

"Talking"  
' _Thinking_ '

Hiccup is sitting in his desk listening to his English Teacher talk about Edgar Allen Poe, However Hiccup was more interested in the blond haired girl that was sitting at the front of the class ' _Who is she..?_ ' He thought to himself.

***Ding Ding Ding***

Hiccup stood up, Putting his notes into his textbook he looked up and saw two girls walk towards the blond haired girl then saw them knock the girls book off her desk onto the floor "Astump!" the girls walked out of the class. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the teacher who saw the whole thing but didn't seem to care ' _I hate the teachers in this school.._ ' he thought in disgust.

Grabbing his Textbook, Hiccup got up, and walked over to the girl who was still sitting at her desk with a somber look on her face. Reaching down he grabbed her Textbook and put it on her desk "Just returning the favor Mi'Lady" Hiccup said offering a small smile to the girl.

"T-Thanks.." She stuttered. She grabbed her Textbook putting her notes inside it, She got up, looked at Hiccup "W-Whats your name?" She asked timidly.

"Hiccup Haddock, Yours?" Hiccup said noticing how nervous she is.

"Astrid Hofferson, Thank you for your help" Astrid said smiling.

Hiccup stood there ' _Hmm, She seems fine now_ ' He looked at the clock above the teachers desk "Well we have 50 minutes left of lunch. Want to go have lunch at the Library with me?" He asked Astrid.

"I don't mind, I always go to the Library for lunch" Astrid said, as she grabbed her Textbook then left the classroom with Hiccup following her they both stopped at her locker so she could put away her book and grab her lunch, She turned to Hiccup and noticed he was looking over her shoulder she turned to see he was looking at the direction of his locker where Snotlout and his buddies were standing, Frowning she looked at Hiccup "Forget them lets just go to the library" She told him.

Hiccup sighed "I need to put my book away and grab my lun-" Astrid grabbed Hiccups Textbook and put it in her locker then closed it "Lets go, I have a extra sandwich you can have" She demanded.

Hiccup stared at her for a second then turn around "I'll lead the way Mi'lady" He said as he started walking to the library with Astrid following him this time.

Once inside there was no one there accept for the Librarian so they sat across from each other farthest from the door.

Hiccup watched Astrid open her plastic bag and pulled out a Sandwich and handed it to him "It's Peanut Butter and Jelly, I hope you don't mind it" Astrid mumbled.

Hiccup smiled and grabbed the Sandwich "I love Peanut Butter and Jelly" He unwrapped it and took a bite.

"H.. How is your head?" Astrid ask while pulling out her sandwich causing Hiccup to glance up at her, She Continued "You know, When Snotlout slammed your head against the locker..."

"I'm alright, I don't know why he hates me so much but this shits getting pretty old... This has been going on since Elementary School" Hiccup Sighed then continued "Have you been having issues with bullies? I saw what that bitch did.. I'm sorry you have to go threw that" He said trying to keep calm.

"They live on the same street as me, for years, they have bullied me but I don't let it get to me" She forced a smile.

Hiccup looked at Astrid for a moment then took another bite of his sandwich "I understand" Hiccup said as he got up and grabbed a pencil, paper, then sat back down quickly wrote something then handed the paper to Astrid.

"Whats that?" she asked as she grabbed the paper.

"My Cell Number, If you need someone to talk to you can phone me anytime" Hiccup offers.

"Thank you" Astrid mumbled.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Hiccup and Astrid were on there way to their next class.

"Dammit I fucking hate Math..." Hiccup said irritated starring at the floor.

Astrid laughed "Come on, Hiccup its not that bad, What do you hate about it?"

Hiccup looked up "Algeb-" he saw Snotlout was standing in their way with a smug grin.

"Look at this Loser here found himself a bitch" Snotlout said smiling "I am proud of you."

Hiccup was squeezing his fists so tight they were turning white "Snotlout... Please leave us alone."

"Hiccup lets just g-" Astrid was cut-off by Snotlout.

"So I was talking to my girlfriend a few minutes ago and she told me the most amusing story" Snotlout smirked "No wonder why Astrids nickname is Astump, Shes only got one leg! Hiccup has found himself a one legged bi-" Snotlout was cut off by Hiccup.

Hiccup snapped ran towards Snotlout and punched him in the nose knocking him on his butt, Hiccup didn't stop there he kneed Snotlout in the face making him sprawl out on the ground then sitting on his stomach, Clenching his right fist, Hiccup started punching Snotlout repeatedly in the face screaming "Leave her alone!, Leave her alone!, Leave her alone!".

Hiccup can take a beating, He can handle being called names.. But he cant stand that shit happening to his Friends.

Astrid stood there frozen, Hiccup finding out about her leg didn't bother her, Shed be more surprised about him not knowing due to her nickname. She was frozen because she never thought someone would have her back like this. "Leave her alone!" Smack "Leave her alone!" She watched Hiccup from behind as he continued to punch Snotlout then she looked at Snotlout laying there not moving, Gasping she screamed at Hiccup "Stop it Hiccup your going to kill him!" two grade twelves came up and one grabbed Hiccup from behind then instantly Hiccup smashed the back of his head into the guys nose then was tackled by the other Grade 12 which forced Hiccup on his stomach then the Grade 12 sat on his back pinning him down.

"Get off of me! He deserves even worse!" Hiccup yelled while trying to get up.

"Yes, I'm just going to get off of you and let you kill him" Grade 12 said sarcastically then lean down too his ear "Calm Down, Night Fury." He whispered, then smiled when Hiccup tensed up and obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Becoming a Legend.**

**Chapter 3.**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU.

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

**7 Years ago.**

**Astrid Age 10.**

"Mom we get icecream?", Astrid asked as she stopped looking at her mom for an answer.

"How about this, I'll buy us Ice Cream, and if you clean your room you can have some after dinner, Deal?", Amber Hofferson offered.

Astrid sighed "Fine.", she replied disappointed dreading having to clean her room.

Astrid and Amber finished up their shopping, finished putting the groceries in the car, Amber bought a Red Car because Astrid loves Red, Opening the Right car door, Astrid got into the passenger seat as fast as she could, then put her seat belt on.

Amber opened the driver side door then sighed "Get in the back Astrid. You are too young to sit in the front.", Amber said.

"Awe Mom, please we're not that far from home just this one time, Dad lets me sit in the front!", Astrid asked while giving her mom the puppy dog face.

Amber starred at her daughter for a minute then sighed "Fine just this once and I am going to smack your father upside the head", Amber smirked.

Astrid giggled. "Don't do that Mom, Dad's already afraid of you.", She laughed watching her mother flex her arm.

"Thats right! Hofferson girls are fighters!", Amber fist pumped proudly, "Alright is your Seat belt on?."

"Yep! Lets go!", Astrid said laughing still.

Amber polled out of the Parking Lot, turning right, she drove down the road heading back home. "So remember Astrid if you clean your room when we get home we can have Ice cream and watch a movie tonight.", Amber reminded Astrid Pressing the breaks at the red light she opened the glove apartment, pulled out a DVD, handing it to Astrid, then looked at her with a smile on her face as she watched her daughters face lit up but Amber wasn't finished "With Dad."

Astrid looked at her mom with a surprised look on her face "Dads coming home early today?!", she asked loudly. when Astrid saw her mom nod with a big smile on her face, tears started to run down Astrids face but not from sadness, From Happiness.

Amber smiled, That smile made her day, her husband Halston Hofferson is a Carpenter and he usually works 9 - 11 hour shifts till 9pm past Astrids bedtime so she gets to actually spend time with him on the weekends.

She looked ahead, seeing the light turned green, she pressed on the gas petal.

Astrid wiped her eyes then looked out her window to see Yellow car speed towards her "MOM!". Astrid screamed but it was too late the car crashed into them sending them rolling left twice till the car came to a stop landing back on its tires.

Amber heard her daughter scream then snapped her head to the right then everything went in slow motion as she quickly reached both of her hands out, her right on Astrids seat belt clicker, her left grabbing Astrids arm, simultaneously Clicking the seat belt and pulling Astrid towards her but she was too late. The Yellow car smashed into them sending the car rolling all she heard was Astrid blood curdling scream then silence as the car stopped moving.

Amber slowly looked around all she could hear is ringing from her face slamming into the airbag then her eyes landed on the most important person in her world. every thing went silent.

"No... no... no no no As-Astrid baby.. no no", Amber whimpered. as she touched her daughters face. she reached into her pocket then pulled out her phone and noticed the screen was shattered, Astrid was leaning on Amber arm, her right arm was bent in a weird angle, and her right leg looks like its been severed below the knee... knee... knee... blood... "Oh god!", Amber quickly took off her tank top, she reached down, wrapped her tank top around Astrids leg then tied it as tight as she could then she heard her door open she quickly looked around and saw a person standing there with a shocked look on his face "I called an ambulance! how is she?", then he saw the little girl leg "Fuck!" he took off his shirt then handed it to Amber. "Put pressure on her leg!" Thanking the guy she crumpled up his shirt then pressed it against Astrids stump, Sobbing even hard she started to pray "Please don't take my baby!".

"Mom, Mommy! Mommy, please wake up!". Amber looked up and saw a woman laying on the ground and a kid beside her shaking her next to the yellow car that crashed into them, Amber broke down.

10 minutes later they were getting rushed to the hospital. Amber sat on the left side of her daughter holding her hand wrapped in a towel. The paramedic looked at Amber "Ma'am was your daughter not wearing a seat belt?". He asked, Ambers watery eyes met his eyes "She had her seat belt on but I unbuckled it and tried to pull her too me..". she whimpered.

"When we showed up the damage to the right side of the car was bad, If your daughter had her seat belt on she would have been trapped and crushed. Also if you hadn't tied your shirt to her leg and didn't slow the bleeding down... She would have died" He put is hand on her shoulder "You save your daughters life" Amber just stared at Astrid gently moving her bangs away from her eyes "Don't worry... Mommy's here", Amber said softly.

**Astrid woke up 3 days later.**

**Hiccup Age 11.**

Hiccup was walking around in the Toy Store looking at all of the toys trying to decide which one he wanted. He helped his Mom clean the house so she said he can buy one toy. "Why does it have to be one? there is way to many to choose from.", Hiccup mumbled to himself.

"Hiccup hurry up we don't have all day", Valka Haddock said taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Ugh. How can you drink that Mom it smells so gross!" Hiccup asked in disgust as he grabbed a plastic Charmandar toy.

Valka smirked. "What are you talking about Coffee is amazing! I bet you will get addicted to it, Its in your blood" giving Hiccup a big smile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Whatever, I'm going to get this one", he said as he handed his Mom the Charmandar toy so she can buy it.

They bought the toy, Leaving the store, they got into the car, Hiccup put his seat belt on.

Valka ignored hers, Leaving the Parking lot, turning left, driving down the road her cellphone started to ring.

Hiccup looked at his mom wondering who is was, "Hello?... Oh Hi Principle Belch.. Yes... Ah I see... No he hasn't said anything about it.. Thank you bye", Valka hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "Hiccup, Did you hit someone today?", She stopped at a red light "Well?", She glanced at Hiccup and saw him looking away from her. "Why did you not tell me, why are you fighting!".

Valka looked ahead and saw the light turn green continued going straight.

Hiccup looked at his Mom "Im sorry... But Snotlout hit me first!".

"That is no excuse!", She yelled.

"But he hit me!", Hiccup screamed.

"Your grounded, go straight to your room when we get home and if you talk back I will take your toy away!", Valka yelled.

"I hate you!", Hiccup screamed throwing his toy at the windshield which bounced off and hit Valka in her right eye.

"FUCK!", She closed her eyes due to the pain. "Hiccup becarefu-", She was cut off by Hiccups scream.

Hiccup looked at his mom after the toy hit her, It was an accident.. he felt really horrible for hurting his mom he looked ahead and saw a Red Car straight ahead "MOM!", Hiccup screamed as they crashed into the side of the red car, Hiccups seat belt save him from smashing his face against the dashboard.

When the car crashed Valka was not wearing her seat belt and the impact caused her body to lunge forward and slammed her throat against the top part of the steering wheel. crushing it.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, His nose hurt really badly, He looked to see if his mom was alright, he sat there horrified, she was clawing at her throat, Eyes rolled back of her head, with tears down her cheeks. "Mommy?.", then he saw her door open and watched someone pull her out, then his door opened and someone pulled him out the moment his feet it the ground he ran around the car but stopped as he heard something "no no no As-As-id baby.. no no", he heard someone say but it was hard to tell what they were saying.

Hiccup rushed to where his mom is "Mom! I think someone is hur... Mom?", Hiccup mumbled as he looked at his Mom with her eyes closed, He got closer, sitting on his knees he started gently shaking her "Mom, Mommy! Mommy, please wake up!", Hiccup started to whimper "I'm sorry mom, I promise I wont talk back!" Hiccup sobbed then he blacked out.

**2 weeks later**

Astrid was rolling around in her Wheel Chair, She is finally allowed to move around in the hospital, 'It is still weird only having one leg' Her stump was just below her knee.

As she was having fun in the chair she stopped suddenly, There was a girl sitting on one of the benches she had Black Hair that was only too her shoulders, she had a yellow tank top, yellow pants.

Astrid rolled out of the way so two nurses could get by then she rolled over to the girl "Hi.", Astrid said with a smile.

The girl looked at Astrid "Hello.", She replied.

"Are you hurt?", Astrid asked worried about the girl.

"Naw, My little brother is in some kind of coma do to shock, they said he only had a broken nose, the car crash could have been to much for him... now its the waiting game...", she took in a sharp breath then felt a soft hand wipe a tear off of her face and saw it was the girl in the wheel chair, she gave the girl a warm smile "Ah. Where are my manners, My name is Heather Haddock, Whats yours?".

Astrid wiped her hand on her shirt drying it "My name is Astrid Hofferson" Astrid smiled then frowned when she saw the shocked look on Heathers face.

Heather started to cry "I am so sorry for what happen to you... my stepmom was the one driving who crashed into you and now shes dead" she confessed while sobbing.

Astrid started to cry also then slowly rolled her wheel chair as close as she could to the girl and reached over embracing her with a gentle hug "I'm sorry..." she said while sniffling.

Astrid left the Hospital a week later, during that week her and Heather hangout everyday and the last day Heather gave Astrid her cell number, Meanwhile Hiccup still remained asleep.

One Month since the crash.

Hiccup finally woken up.

Five days later Hiccup is resting in the hospital bed starring at the ceiling, Listening to his father talk to the doctor in the hallway 'they should've closed the door if they want to talk in private... He closes his eyes listening.

"What do you mean you have no idea why he was in a coma for a fucking month!", Stoick yelled.

"Sir, We had a therapist talk to your son about what happen", The doctor said "We believe that witnessing your wife dying caused to much stress that caused his mind to shut down, What I am more concerned though... is what has been happening the past few days... We believe he suffering symptoms of PTSD.".

"What symptoms?", Stoick asked irritated.

"Well Hiccup's Emotional and Physical feelings of anger are very intense, A few times now he has had episodes... He would yell and hit the nurses whenever he was stressed." The doctor replied "Once the episode starts it lasts for roughly a minute then he calms down, We tried talking to him during these episodes and he doesn't even comprehend that we're telling him to stop or holding him down"

"What do you expect he killed his own mother" Stoick snarled glaring at the doctor.

"Sir, I assure you it was not Hiccups fault... It was an acc-" The Doctor was cut off over the screaming. "Shit the door wasnt fully closed!"

Stoick and The Doctor ran into the room to see Hiccup screaming, flailing his arms and legs. They ran beside Hiccup "Grab his legs!" The Doctor yelled to Stoick as he grabbed onto Hiccups arms to hold him down, Stoick did as the Doctor said.

"Hiccup calm down!" Stoick yelled, noticing Hiccup still trying to struggle.

Once Hiccup calmed down he noticed the doctor and his Dad holding him down "Ow.. please let go of me..", Hiccup whimpered.

Hiccup was sent to a special housing that specialized in Anger Management for a whole year which was requested by the doctor, Hiccup was not allowed to go to school for the safety of children unfortunately Hiccup will have to repeat grade Six.

During this time the specialists found out that exercising was what helped Hiccup the most, it relieved his stress, and cleared his mind.

When Hiccup was released his father picked him up.

"Stoick Haddock, may I speak with you for a minute?" The Specialist said.

"Go wait in the car Hiccup." Stoick ordered then watched Hiccup walk towards the car and got in then he walked to the specialist.

The Specialist handed Stoick Hiccups papers "We've manage to help Hiccup quite a bit, His PTSD is still there but as long as he is not under alot of stress he should be fine, Make sure he goes on a run 5 days a week if he wants to do more then let him. His it helps with his stress level, He can talk about what happen that day now without anything happening, everything is explained in the papers I handed you, and the last page there is some other methods that work for him.", The Specialist said.

"So when will this PTSD go away?" Stoick asked irritated.

The Specialist sighed "I have no idea, My guess it will lessen as the years go by but hes at such a young age I am uncertain." The Specialist said.

Stoick turned, He walked to his car, got into the drivers seat, starting the car, then left the treatment center.

**1 month before Grade 12 starts**

**Hiccup**

Hiccup was sitting at the public library searching the books.

"Here Hiccup I found it.", Someone said.

"Thanks Fishlegs! I owe you one!", Hiccup said, he walked up to Fishlegs, taking the book from him, and reading the title out loud "Boxing for dummies, This will come in handy, from what you taught me about grappling and knowing how to throw deadly punches I could go far"

"No problem, Man but are you sure? This isn't some gym where you spar or wrestle. There are no rules and it is extremely dangerous, in order for one person too win the other has to be unconscious" Fishlegs asked Hiccup making sure he knew what he was getting into.

Hiccup Sighed "I need money for bills and if I do this I can make pretty good amount", he smirked "Also I love punching people!".

Fishlegs laughed "Okay Rock Lee, Whatever you say.".

Hiccup and Fishlegs rented the boxing book then left.

**The first day of school.**

**Astrids house 6am**

Astrid was sitting on the edge of her bed setting her prosthetic to her leg, once she was done she got up then heard her Cellphone ping, She grabbed it, double-tap the screen, and saw she had a new message from Heather, She Smiled then clicked on the message then a Picture popped up making Astrids face beet red. It was a picture of Heathers brother Topless and sweating with an angry look on his face, then her phone rang which made Astrid jump a little bit, she click talk, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Astrid that was a picture of my brother I took a month ago after his workout, As you can tell he hates getting his picture taken" Heather laughed "Thought you might want to add it to your collection", causing Astrid to blush redder than Ruby's Cape.

"I don't have a collection of your brother on my phone!", Astrid replied absolutely embarrassed. for the past month Heather has been sending her pictures of her brother even baby pictures.

"Come on, Astrid! You should talk to him! I can give you his number", Heather said.

"No, That would be too weird phoning a random person out of nowhere", Astrid explained.

Heather sighed, "Astrid. I am doing this for Hiccup too. You two need this... your getting bullied, I am like your only friend and I don't even live in the same town, Hiccup is getting bullied, and hes got 1 other friend who he barley talks too", Heather said somberly "I'm worried about you girl.".

"You always say that but this picture is telling me a different story, his body is really toned... he has a six pack for fuck sakes... I highly doubt hes getting bullied.", Astrid said.

"So you like his body?", Heather said seductively, making Astrids face go beet red again.

"H-Heather I have to go, Talk to you later!", Astrid said embarrassed as she hung up the phone.

She laid on her bed, saving the picture to her phone then opening up Pictures on her phone then 6 pictures of Hiccup popped up then she cycled threw them ' _Hiccup Haddock, Hes pretty handsome..._ ' Astrid thought to herself.

At 7:20am Astrid walked down the hallway ' _Grade 12.. Last year until I am done_ ' she thought to herself as she stopped there was a few kids in the hallway but one stood out 'Is that?..' she thought as she pulled out her phone and checked the pictures _'Its Hiccup!_ ' she thought she started to go Beet Red as she was staring at the topless picture of Hiccup, putting her phone away she looked up and saw a bigger person standing there, It looks like hes waiting for him to finish 'Is that his other friend Heather was talking about' she thought as she continued to watch, then she saw him slam Hiccups head into the locker then punched him in the side. 'What the fuck?!' she thought surprised 'Hiccup is getting bullied...'

When the guy left she rushed up to Hiccup then picked up his books and put them in his locker then turned to him and saw him standing "Thanks" He smiled, all Astrid could think of was him without a shirt!

Astrid nodded then left.

At the beginning of Lunch Astrid was sitting at her desk texting Heather about what she witnessed "Astump!" then heard her books land 'I wish they would stop' she thought as she sent the text. she put her phone in her pocket 'Mabey I should talk to him, Yeah I'll go see if he want to have lu-' her thought was cut off as she heard her book landing on the table "Just returning the favor Mi'lady" Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw him smiling ' _Oh my god! I am not prepaired for this... Okay... act normal'_ "T-Thanks.." She thanked Hiccup ' _Okay that was not normal, why did I have to studder... I don't want to make this weird so I will act like I dont know his name'_...

"...Found himself a bitch..."  
"...Snotlout... Please leave us alone..."  
"...Hiccup lets just g-..."  
"...Astrids nickname is Astump..."  
"...Leave her alone!..."  
"...Your going to kill him!..."  
"...He deserves worse..."  
"...Calm down Night Fury..."

**Present**

Everyone stood in the hallway shocked at what just went down, Astrid frozen, A person holding his nose, Hiccup on his stomach, and someone on top of him.

"Have you calmed down Hiccup?", The person sitting on Hiccup whispered quietly.

Hiccup nodded then felt the person get up off of him, Hiccup stood up then looked at Snotlout ' _I am so fucking expelled_ ' he sighed then turned to the person on top of him.

"Hi Hiccup" the person gave Hiccup a mocking salute.

"Fishlegs What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hiccup Exclaimed.

Fishlegs had a ' _are you serious_ ' look on his face then pointed at Snotlout "Really Hiccup? Snotlout told everyone that Astrid is missing her leg you went ape shit on him, What the fuck were you thinking?" Fishlegs asked getting irritated.

Hiccups eyes widened then glanced at Astrid "Wait! Your missing a leg?", she quickly nodded "Wow I never would have guessed" Hiccup took a step towards her then stopped when Astrid took a step back.

"Hey!", Someone yelled, Hiccup turned around to the voice and saw Principle Bludvist standing there.

"Fuck...", Hiccup sighed then turned his head to Astrid "I'm sorry you had to see that...".

Hiccup has been suspended for a week, It would have been longer but Astrid told the principle that Snotlout physically assaulted Hiccup that morning so the principal decided.

On his way home, Hiccup pulled over a block from his house, and turned his car off to have a cigarette, he knew what was coming leaning back in his seat his phone started to ring he looked at the caller ID and it said Unknown Name, He pressed talk and put it to his ear until he heard "Hello? Um... Its Astrid", Hiccup sat up in his seat.

"H-Hey Astrid, I am surprised you called me... Whats up?" Hiccup asked a little nervous.

"Hi Hiccup, I heard you've been suspended for a week." Astrid said sounding upset.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry for attacking Snotl-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid

"Don't apologize!" Astrid ordered.

Hiccup stayed silent taking a final drag of his cigarette then flicking it out his window he started the car back up.

"I know about your condition... about if you get too stressed you'll have rage inducing fits" Astrid explained.

Hiccup starred at his steering wheel shocked. "How do you... know that?".

"Heather told me", Astrid replied.

"How do you know Heather?", Hiccup asked, shocked that Astrid mentioned his sister's name.

Hiccup listened for a good hour as Astrid explained everything to him about the accident how she met and became friends with Heather and how Astrid knew who he was before they met at school. Once Astrid was finished she stayed silent for a few minutes "Heather has been trying to get me to talk to you for awhile now but I have always been to nervous.".

Hiccups mind was racing "Holy Shit... Honestly I have to go and process this" he explained.

"Are you mad?" Astrid asked sounding worried.

Hiccup smirked "At you?. No. At Heather for trying to hook me up with someone behind my back? A little. Astrid... Its just a lot to take in", Hiccup said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"She wasn't trying to hook us up!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup laughed "Talk to you later Astrid", He said before hanging up his phone. ' _Damn, That was a lot to take in. who would've thought that she was in that car small world_.' Hiccup thought as he parked into the driveway then turned his car off, getting out, and closing the door he walked to the front door 'Wonder if dad heard about me getting suspended' Hiccup thought as he opened the house door.

Walking in he looked in the living room and saw his Dad laying on his back passed out on the floor right beside the couch, he sighed and walked up to Stoick and looked at the table and saw a pill bottle and abunch of empty bottles of beer, Hiccup grabbed the pill bottle "Oxycodone, Figures its his favorite", He said to himself in disgust he looked up at the kitchen table and saw that all of the bottles were on the table he sighed to himself "Fuck my life!", he yelled to himself dropping the pill bottle on the coffee table Hiccup grabbed his dad by the arms then slowly dragged him to the couch "Couldn't pass out on the couch Old Man.". Hiccup grunted as he slid his Dad onto the couch. When he was done that he grabbed a blanket from his Dads room and put it over him then started cleaning the house.

Hiccup was done 30 minutes later, He walked into his room, closing the door, pulling out his phone, he searched threw his contacts until he saw Heathers number, then the phone rang causing him to jump, growing irritated he looked at the caller ID "Heather... If shes phoning then she must be pissed" he said to himself he took a breath then answered the phone.

"Wow, it sure is a nice day today!", Hiccup chirped.

"What the hell is wrong with you!", Heather yelled.

"Yeah, its little cloudy here, even so its still warm!", Hiccup laughed.

"Answer me or so help me I will come down there and smack you until you answer me!", Heather yelled clearly livid.

Hiccup sighed. "Snotlout pissed me off.", Hiccup replied.

"Why didn't you just walk aw-", Heather was cut off.

"Enough! I am sick and fucking tired of walking away or Ignoring getting my ass beat also he made fun of Astrid about her missing leg.", Hiccup yelled.

There was silence for a minute "Did you hit him hard?", Heather said sighing, "Did she tell you?".

"Yeah.", Hiccup answered.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Hiccup she asked me not to tell you, She wanted to tell you herself after she met you.", Heather asked.

"I'm fine, Ill be honest I was really shocked about all of it.", Hiccup admitted.

"I totally understand, Hiccup thats alot of information to take in" Heather replied then stayed silent for a minute "So, what do you think about her?"

Hiccup raised his brow at the question, "She seems cool, Don't really know her to well, I asked her to hangout with me at the library and gave her my cell number just incase she ever needed to talk."

Heather started laughing "Ooo so you asked her out on a date and gave her your number, Maybe tomorrow she'll be pregnant, I'm so proud of you Hiccup, Your growing up!" Heather said sounding all giddy.

Hiccup sighed. "I just met her today, I didn't ask her on a damn date, Heather. I saw some girls swiped her book off of her desk and they called her 'Astump'. She was getting bullied so I figured she'd want someone to talk to and to hangout with to get her mind off of it" Hiccup explained.

Hiccup eyes widen when he heard a smash on the other end of the phone "What the fuck, That bitch thinks she can get away with it because I am away at the University!" Heather yelled. "Astrid doesn't deserve that, shes the sweetest girl I have ever met. Astrid was bullied so badly the girls used to try to see if they could kick her prostetic to see if they could make it come undone. It got to the point that she had to transfer to Berk High school this year.",

"What's her name?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Hilde Ingrid, Shes been bulling Astrid for years she lives on the same street as Astrid and now she goes to Berk this year too.", Heather said

"Thanks sis, Ill handle it I know someone who despises bullies... Im sure she will help.", Hiccup reassured Heather.

"Thanks Hiccup.", Heather said.

Hiccup and Heather said their goodbyes.

At 7:30pm Hiccup was standing in his room, He was dressed in all black, He grabbed his phone off of the bed, he left his room, sneaking past the living room to avoid being caught, then left out of the front door, quickly jumping into the car, and starting it Hiccup left the driveway and turned left heading straight he pulled out a cigarette then lit it. Hiccup pulled out his phone and typed a number in then clicked talk.

"Hello?", The person said.

"Hey its Hiccup are you heading to the place tonight?" Hiccup asked taking a puff off his cigarette.

"Already there, hun." They said.

"See you soon" Hiccup hung up the phone then put it in his pocket.

10 minutes later

Hiccup pulled into a Parking Lot and parked his car then got out he saw the person waved at him, Smiling he waved back "Hey Camicazi! Long time no see!", Hiccup said ask he gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Hiccup, Ready to break some teeth!", Camicazi smirked cracking her knuckles.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something, Do you know a girl name Hilde Ingrid?", Hiccup asked lighting another cig handing another to Camicazi.

Camicazi grabbed it then lit it "Yeah, the dumb bitch tried to fight me... What about her?".

Hiccup sighed "Shes bullying a friend of mine... Astrid Hofferson and I was wondering if you could set her straight?", he asked.

"If it gives me an excuse to kick her ass again then I accept", Camicazi said with a crazy look in her eye.

"Thanks, Camicazi I owe you one!", Hiccup promised her.

"Oh! Before I forget, You've got a One on One fight waiting for you, Winner gets 200 dollars.", Camicazi said with a smug grin on her face.

"Who challenged me?", Hiccup asked.

"Eret... Wait for it... The Son of Eret!", Camicazi shouted then started laughing "His full name is Eret The Son of Eret, What a stupid name!".

Hiccup cracked his neck and stretched his arms "Thanks Camicazi, I guess I should let them know I am here and ready to go.", Hiccup said waving bye to Camicazi, He took one last puff of his cigarette then flicked it.

All you can see is over fifty people gathered together in a large circle as two people with their faces cut up bleeding pretty badly are fight bare knuckle for Money, Hiccup absolutely loved this place... It was his world... Now its time to "Hey its Night Fury!" Tuffnut screamed and with that the crowd started cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Becoming a Legend.**

**Chapter 4.**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU.

"Night Fury, Night Fury, Night Fury!", The crowd chanted.

"Heh! People sure love my Hiccup.", Camicazi smirked.

"Hey Cami! when did you arrive?", Fishlegs asked.

"A while ago, Do you or Smallnuts know who this Astrid girl is?", Camicazi asked Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

"Hey, fuck you bitch!", Tuffnut said as he raised his middle finger to Camicazi.

Fishlegs laughed, "I don't really know her, I saw her with Hiccup when he attacked Snotlout, all I know is that she has blond hair.", he replied smiling at Camicazi.

Camicazi hummed "I see, Thanks Fish!", Ignoring Tuffnut which angered him even more, then Camicazi pointed at Hiccup, "I think its about to start!"

Camicazi, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were standing in the circle of people watching Hiccup and Eret prepairing for their fight.

"Wow, That Eret guy is pretty tough looking.", Tuffnut pointed out.

"Shut up its about to start!", Camicazi ordered Tuffnut.

Hiccup was standing there checking out Eret, 'Wow he is tall and tough looking, he probably can pick me up without breaking a sweat.', Hiccup smirked.

"I never would of thought that Night Fury would be you Hiccup.", Eret addmited cracking his knuckles. "If that pussy Snotlout can kick and bully your ass on a daily basis then this'll take a minute."

Hiccups eyes widen, "Okay, I am not stupid enough to think no one from my school would notice but the only people know about this is my friends and random people from other schools, I don't remember ever seeing you at my school.", Hiccup said a little bit confused.

"I started collage two years ago, I live across the street from Snotlout, He asked me to kick your ass if I saw you on the streets for sucker punching him.", Eret raised his fists.

Hiccup gets into his boxing stance, "Sucker Punched? more like me beating the shit out of him, Anyways ready wh-". Hiccup was cut off as he saw Eret run towards him swinging his right fist towards Hiccup.

Hiccup swiftly dodged to the left just to get on the left side of Eret's arm, twisting his upper body slightly, Reaching his right arm out grabbing onto Erets right shoulder, gripping Erets shirt with his fingers Hiccup took a step forward then jumped swinging himself onto Erets but wrapping his left arm around his neck, He then proceeded to wrap both of his legs around Erets stomach, releasing his right hand from Erets shoulder, Hiccup made a fist, then punched as hard as he can to Erets jaw, cheek, then temple.

"Holy shit what kind of move was that!", Camicazi asked surprised.

"Hiccup used the Spider Monkey Jutsu and it was super effective.", Tuffnut declared while fist pumping.

"No, Idiot its a Back Control move for grappling without the punching, Though your only supposed to use that when your on a fucking mat and not cement, This is going to hurt.", Fishlegs said concerned for his friend.

Hiccup smirked as he felt Eret start to wobble. "Now you can tell Snotlout that I kicked your ass!", Hiccup said smugly.

"Fuck, you want to play like that huh!?", Eret put both of his hands on Hiccups ankles, tighting his grip as tight as he could to prevent him from getting off then fell backwards with Hiccup stuck on his back.

'Shit!', Hiccup punched Erets temple as hard as he could then tightend the muscles in his back then closed his eyes to prepare for the impact.

Slam!

Hiccups eyes widened at the sharp pain going threw his back he let go of Eret who slowly got up and started to shake his head, Hiccup rolled onto his stomach then tried to get up but his legs were to wobbly he starred at the ground 'No. I can not los-' Hiccup saw a foot enter his view then everything went dark.

Camicazi, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and the crowd watched in silence as they saw Hiccup get slammed into the ground.

Fishlegs noticed the moment Eret landed on Hiccup his head swung back and hit Hiccup on the chin, 'Damn that looked brutal, Hiccup is going to be pissed' Fishlegs thought as he clenched his fists from seeing his friend in so much pain.

Tuffnut smirked 'Hiccup becoming a spider monkey was so cool!' He thought.

Camicazi gritted her teeth holding herself back from going after Eret for hurting her Hiccup.

"Hes getting up, If he can." Fishlegs said.

"Hiccups going to win, Stop it with the negativity." Camicazi said defending Hiccup.

"I'm just being realistic." Fishlegs said.

Everyone watched in Silence as Eret rolled off of Hiccup and shook his head, Hiccup slowly rolled over and stood on his feet only to colapse onto his knees and hands then saw Eret swung his right leg and kicked Hiccup right in the face making him collapse onto the ground then started to kick Hiccup repeatedly in his ribs.

Camicazi rush towards Hiccup "Stop!", She yelled as she shoved Eret from the left side almost making him lose his balance, "Leave him alone!".

"Bitch!" Eret yelled backhanding Camicazi across her face cutting her bottom lip she lost her balance landing on her bum.

Fishlegs ran up behind Eret kicking him in the back of the right knee causing Eret to fall on his knee, Fishlegs swiftly wrapped his right arm around Erets neck then using his other hand to apply force to the squeezing, "Time for you to go to sleep.", Fishlegs said quietly as he performed a Choke Hold, Eret tried to struggle, Unable to get free shortly after Fishlegs saw him go limp so he let go making sure to slowly lay Eret onto the ground.

Tuffnut stood beside Camicazi, "Are you okay?"

Camicazi got up then looked down at Hiccup who was laying motionless on the ground all you could hear is his breathing, "What we do is illegal also very dangerous, Majority of the people who participate are thugs. We all have Respect for each other we're all here for our personal reasons. we dont continue attacking a person while hes unconscious." She tighten her fists so tight that her fists were turning white until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Fishlegs put his hand on Camicazi's shoulder, "You have feelings for him, Don't you?", He asked her calmly, When he didn't get a response he smirked, "Hes going to be fine, anyways lets help Hiccup up bring him to his car."

Camicazi smiled at what Fishlegs said.

Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's shoulders while Camicazi grabbed Hiccup's legs then they both lift him up, "Tuffnut are you coming?" Fishlegs asked.

"Naw, I am going to help them carry Eret, Let me know when Hiccup wakes up" Tuffnut replied as he walked over to Eret.

Fishlegs and Camicazi carried Hiccup to his car then sat him down "can you hold him up for a minute?" Camicazi asked him.

He nodded as he held Hiccup up then saw Camicazi unzipping her red hoodie, taking it off leaving her with her pink tank top on, then rolling it up to make a makeshift pillow and placed it on the ground then Fishlegs laid Hiccup down putting his head on the hoodie.

Camicazi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a hair elastic and set her blond hair into a ponytail "can you please move over Fish, I need to check his ribs." Fishlegs nodded and slid over to Hiccups knees. Camicazi kneeled beside Hiccup, she unzipped Hiccup black hoodie, gently sliding Hiccups shirt up showing his six pack abs, Camicazi tried to ignore her face heating up when she gently touched his skin 'soft', She thought as she shook her head and started checking his ribs.

Fishlegs wanted to tease her as he can see she is beet red but he let it go 'Shes tough, loves fighting, acts like shes the god damn Queen of Berk, but underneath all of that shes a girl with a crush, who will cry if she gets her heart broken, No wonder there is the saying: Don't judge a book by the cover.' Fishlegs smiled.

A minute later "I don't think Hiccup's ribs are broken but I wont know for sure until he wakes up.", Camicazi sigh as the leaned her back against Hiccups Car. "Hey, Cami?", Fishlegs asked when she looked at him she noticed he had a serious look on his face "How long have you known Hiccup for?"

"I met him a week after he started doing this so almost a month, Why?" Camicazi asked Fishlegs.

"Do you know about his past? With his Mom.", Fishlegs asked.

Camicazi looked down at Hiccup, "No, What happend?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Look, hes had a rough childhood and even now life keeps kicking him down, If you end up confessing your feelings to him it wont be like a fairy tale, You guys will go threw some tough times." Fishlegs told her.

Cami got up, she looked through the window then walked around to the passenger door, she opened it, grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was on the seat, Closed the door, went to sit back in her spot, grabbed a cig, then lit it, "He asked me to scare someone who is bullying Astrid." Camicazi said as she took a puff of the cigarette dropping the pack beside Hiccup.

"He must be really interested in her if he'd do that.", Fishlegs said, "He has only been protective over his Sister and shes the world to him."

Cami sighed.

Fishlegs looked at her, "Come on, dont look so defeated that doesn't mean you don't have a chance, Go for it, The worst that could happen is he doesnt return your feelings, and if that happens I'll be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Camicazi smirked, "Let me guess your going to tell me that you've had a crush on me?", Camicazi started to laugh.

"Naw, I had a crush on Hiccups Sister, After the couple years we've known each other I have slowly fallen in love with you." Fishlegs smiled at her.

Camicazi stopped laughing starring at Fishlegs completely shocked then saw Fishlegs get up and started to walk away but stopped then turn to look at her, "I am serious about what I said, confess to Hiccup and if he says no Ill be here, Nothing romantic, just to talk about it. Tell Hiccup I went home early."

Camicazi watched Fishlegs walk away then looked down at her cigarette noticing it was almost fished.

She sighed, dropping it on the ground then flicked Hiccups forehead as hard as she could, "Fuck!" Hiccup screamed as he sat up holding his head with his left hand and his ribs with his right.

Camicazi glared at Hiccup, "How long have you been awake for?" She asked ready to beat the crap out of him worst than Eret did.

"Long enough to know we need to talk, but first do you have a ride home and did you fight while I was out? Your lip is cut." Hiccup asked.

"No, I was going to ask Fishlegs for a ride but I wanted to wait for you to wake up and no Eret smacked me when I pushed him away from you.", She answered as she watched Hiccup try to stand up but was in to much pain to do so, "Don't bother Eret is probably still sleeping, Fishlegs put him to sleep."

Hiccup sighed, "Do you mind helping me up? I'll take you home." Hiccup offered.

Camicazi stood up, she grabbed Hiccups arm and pulled him up watching him squint, She opened his door, helped him into the drivers seat, then went around and got into the passengers seat.

Hiccup put his seatbelt on, started the car, looked over, and saw Camicazi without her seat belt on. "Put your seat belt on." He asked, Camicazi put her seat belt on.

He pulled out of the parking lot then took off to Camicazi's house.

"Cami, You mean alot to me, but I can not return your feelings, I'm not looking for a relationship right now.", Hiccup confessed.

Camicazi looked at Hiccup shocked. "Wow, You really don't know how to be delicate with a girls heart.", Camicazi said somberly then notice Hiccup pulling over on the side of the road.

He rolled his window down and pulled out two cigarettes, crumbling the pack and tossing it out of the window, Handing one to Camicazi, then lit his and her cigarettes

Taking a puff then exhaling Hiccup looked at Camicazi, "Your an amazing woman Cami, There is a reason why Fishlegs likes you and he is extremely picky when it comes to girls, Not with their looks but with their personality and you have no idea how much I want to say yes and be with you, but since this morning I met this girl Astrid and I honestly cant get her out of my head, I refuse to date you while thinking about another woman, it would be insulting you and You deserve better than that." Hiccup explained.

"I dont understand, Hiccup you've only known her for a day, You've known me way longer." Camicazi said.

"Let me tell you a story." Hiccup said and he took another puff of his cigarette then told Camicazi everything he knew, about the car accident, about Astrid, about his dad, by the time he was done it had been over fourty minutes.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes then Hiccup started the car back up then started driving again staying silent letting Camicazi process everything.

after a few minutes she spoke up. "Shit, Yeah, I understand, You two are like linked in a shitty way." Camicazi smirked.

Hiccup was surprised by her reaction, "Are you, okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, kinda bummed but I will be fine." Camicazi smiled at Hiccup.

"Camicazi, Do you mind if I make a quick stop first? I need to talk to Fishlegs for a minute." Hiccup asked and Camicazi nodded.

Once they got to Fishlegs House, Hiccup knocked on his door, with Camicazi beside him.

After a minute Fishlegs opened the door, "Hiccup, how are you doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fine, Back kills but its manageable now actually I came to ask if you got hundred I can borrow from you, Ill pay you back but I need to pay Rent and Hydro." Hiccup said sounding stressed.

Fishlegs sighed, "Of course bro, Let me guess your Dad spent it on liquor again." Fishlegs asked pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and handing the money to Hiccup.

"And Pills, Thanks man, I'm so sorry about this but I do have to go, I have a long day tomorrow.", Hiccup said, as he fist bumped Fishlegs then started heading back to his car till see saw Camicazi wasn't with him he turned "Hey Camicazi are you coming?"

"Actually I am going to hangout with Fishlegs for a bit, Thanks for the ride Hiccup!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Hiccup smiled "No problem, Have a good night!" Hiccup said as he got into his car then drove away.

Fishlegs looked at Camicazi, "So how did it go?" Fishlegs asked.

"He turned me down then explained why, Its okay though Hiccup was nice about it." Camicazi said while shrugging then smiling at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs had a stone expression on his face calling bullshit then he reached his hand out and grabbed the back of her head with his right hand and gently pressed her forhead to his right shoulder, "You can stop acting tough around me, If you were fine you would be at home right now.", Fishlegs said feeling her shoulders shake lightly. "Its okay, Let everything out, I'm here for you Cami, its just me and you no one else" That did it, Camicazi broke down crying into Fishlegs shoulder. They stayed liked that for an hour then Fishlegs drove her home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Becoming a Legend.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

~Texting~

**Chapter 5**

**Hiccups Bedroom.**

Hiccup is laying on his bed, its been three days since the fight, his back is still sore but not as bad as yesterday and he was surprised that he didn't have any cuts on his back and even more surprised when he only had a faint bruise on his cheek bone from the kick, He didn't question it and laid in bed all day due to the pain thankfully his dad didn't come home last night.

Hiccup got up and looked at the clock it was 4pm ' _Fuck I'm bored_.' he laid back down he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to Fishlegs.

~Hiccup~ "Hey Fish, How is Camicazi doing?" Hiccup dropped his phone on his stomach then felt it buzz. ' _Well that was fast._ ' Hiccup thought as he checked his phone again.

~Fishlegs~ "Shes okay, I drove her home that night, I asked her to the movies tonight, AND SHE SAID YES!"

Hiccup smiled at this, he always thought they'd be perfect for each other and he knew Fishlegs would treat her like a princess which is what she deserve.

~Hiccup~ "That makes me happy man, She deserves you. :)"

**Astrids Bedroom.**

Astrid is laying on her bed starring at her ceiling fiddling with her phone, She double tapped the screen then put in her code and opened up her contacts then swiped up until she landed on Hiccup Haddock ' _He must be bored._ ' She thought as she clicked on his name then clicked call.

**Hiccups Bedroom.**

~Fishlegs~ "So what are your plans for tonight?"

~Hiccup~ "No idea probably make something to eat then head to bed."

~Fishlegs~ "Sounds boring, Anyways I have to get ready to pick up Cami, Have a good evening Hiccup."

Hiccup tossed his phone on the bed then heard it ring, He sighed. _'Just when I put it down'_ he grabbed the phone then sat up quickly seeing Astrid on his caller ID he quickly answered.

"Hello?" Hiccup said.

"Hi Hiccup, Are you busy?" Astrid asked.

"Naw, Just about to make dinner." Hiccup stood up then headed to his door.

"Your making dinner, doesn't your Dad cook?" Astrid asked.

"Naw, Dad eats at the Bar so I usally cook for myself." Hiccup walked into the Kitchen.

"Oh, What are you making?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup opened the bottom cupboard on the right side of the oven and pulled out a pot. "My specialty, Craft Dinner, Did you have dinner yet?" Hiccup poured water in the pot then placed it on the element.

"Not yet, Mom is making spaghetti tonight." Astrid hummed "Spaghetti is my favorite."

"Hmm that sounds good, My favorite is tied between Hamburgers and Pizza." Hiccup turned on the Element then opened top Cupboard on the right side of the oven then pulled out one box of Craft Dinner.

"What kind of Pizza?" Astrid asked.

"I usally order Beef, Chicken, Bacon and Green Peppers" Hiccup opened the box and pulled out the cheese packet then leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil.

"Yum, Ham and Pineapple is the way to go though!" Astrid sounding excited.

Hiccup chuckled. "So how was your day today?"

"School was okay, so the most random thing happen today, after last period was over I went to my locker to grab my stuff to go home and the girl that knocked my book on the ground walked up to me and apologized. Maybe she felt bad for what she did" Astrid said sounding confused.

Hiccup smiled. _'Ill thank Camicazi after.'_ he thought.

"Heather told me about what she did to you and how you had to transfer schools, She told me her name so I asked my friend Camicazi about her and turns out she knew her so I asked her too put a stop to it." Hiccup said expecting her to be upset for meddling.

A minute of silence went by and the water started to boil so Hiccup poured the noodles into the pot then froze when he heard sniffling.

"Th-thank you, H-Hiccup m-maybe now I wont have to worry about being bullied and enjoy s-school." she started to sob.

Happy was an understatement to describe what Hiccup felt right now. "Your welcome Mi'Lady"

Hiccup stirred the noodles, _'Maybe I will ask her on a date, or just to hangout'_ he thought smiling.

He waited for her to calm down, He waited until he could hear her breathing normally. "Astrid?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah?" Astrid replied.

"What's your favorite place to go to once classes are over for the day?" Hiccup asked hoping she doesn't say home.

"Hmm, I love going to Gobber's Book Store after school, Heh I know I am a nerd." Astrid answered sounding embarrassed.

"Well if your up for it maybe I can pick you up after school and we could go there then afterwards we could go to the mall or somthing." Hiccup asked feeling nervous.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, are you asking me out on a date?" Astrid questioned

"Uh, Yeah. It doesn't have to be a date, It cou-" Astrid cut Hiccup off.

"Hiccup, Calm Down!" Astrid laughed then softly hummed, "I would love too."

Hiccup sighed, "Ill pick you up outside at the parking lot when school ends."

"Sounds good, Well I will let you go so you can eat. Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup turned the element off then quickly grabbed the strainer and put it in the sink.

"Thank you." Astrid said.

"Anytime Mi'lady, I'm looking forward for tomorrow." Hiccup poured the noodles into the strainer to separate the water from the noodles.

"So am I, See you tomorrow!" Astrid Chirped.

**Astrids Room**

"Have a good night Astrid" Hiccup said then she heard the phone cut off.

Astrid sat up, 'Did that really just happen? Did Hiccup ask me on a date?. Im going on a date. Going on a date.' Astrid thought as her face started go beet red.

She hopped off her bed then ran straight for her door, She opened it, running to the Kitchen "MOM!" She yelled.

"AH! For fuck sakes, Astrid I think you just shorten my lifespan!" Amber Hofferson yelled back with her left hand on her chest.

"Mom, We need to have a girl talk right now where Dad cannot hear us." Astrid demanded.

"Just give me a second darling." She has never seen Astrid this serious before she turned back to the counter and poured the bowl of carrots in the pot of water.

"Now hold on a second!" Halston Hofferson got up from his favorite lazy-boy, pausing RWBY, he walked towards his daughter. "Is it about a boy?! Because if it is I will find out where he lives and kick his ass then make his life a living h-Uch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Amber finished what she needed to do then walked up to her Husband and grabbed him by the ear then dragged him to the Door, She opened it, pushed him outside, quickly closing it behind him and locking the door. "Sorry Hun! After our girl talk you can come in!" Amber yelled then turned to Astrid smirking.

Astrid giggled.

Amber walked up to the kitchen table and pulled out two chairs, "So what did you want to talk about?" Amber asked as she sat down.

"Mom, umm Hiccup asked me out on a date and I don't know what too do!" Astrid started panicking.

Amber put her hand on Astrids shoulder "Calm down sweetheart, Hiccup sounds really familiar." Amber said trying to remember who that was.

She pulled out her phone then pressed Picture then handed the phone to her Mom.

Amber grabbed the phone and looked at it but it only showed files, so she clicked on one and a picture of a guy without a shirt covered in sweat showed up. "Nice! is that a six pack? Im so proud of you!" Amber smirked at her daughter.

Astrids eyes went wide then snatched the phone from her moms hands she turned it off and put it on the table. "Oh my god! you were not supposed to see that." Astrid said completely embarrassed going beet red.

Amber smiled at her daughter. "Its okay Astrid." Amber put her hand on Astrids shoulder.

"Do you remember now?" Astrid asked.

Amber hummed in thought, "Nope."

Astrid sighed "Mom, Hiccup was in the car when it crashed into us." Astrid told her watching her Moms eyes go wide.

"Wait a minute, Heathers younger brother!?" Amber sat there surprised then shook her head and smiled at her daughter

"Yep, Anyways Hiccup asked me on a date and this is the first time someone has asked me." Astrid told her mom with a worried expression on her face.

"Astrid, Calm down your over reacting. Ill help you pick out an outfit." Amber smiled at her daughter calming down.

"Ugh I know how to dress myself Mom." Astrid said sounding irritated.

Amber giggled. "Sweety, There is a difference between dressing up and dressing up for a date."

Astrid sighed. "Fine."

"Also just be yourself, do not act like someone your not." Amber told her daughter.

"I already know that" Astrid said.

"Just making sure, Now tell me, Is he nice to you? Does he open doors for you? Does he say Bless You when you sneeze?" Amber asked.

"Mom, I think there is more important thin-" Astrid was cut off.

"No! This is the most important, I don't care if he created the cure for cancer! If he doesn't treat you with respect then he doesn't deserve you."

Astrid smiled at how concerned her Mom was for her, "Mom, You know the girl that bullied me at my old High school? Well she goes to Berk High school now and the first two days she bullied me, Yesterday after the last period ended she came up to me and apologized and told me her and her friends would leave me alone. Heather told Hiccup about what she did to me at my old school so he asked for her name and then asked his friend Camicazi about her and apparently Camicazi knew her so she put a stop to it, Its all thanks to Hiccup, Mom." Astrid starred at her mom with the biggest smile on her face.

Amber sat frozen in her seat, Her daughter coming home everyday sad or in tears years ago tortured her, she even talked to the girls parents but nothing changed they kept bullying her daughter because of what? Oh that's right she was missing a leg, even the cops didn't do anything about it. What else was she supposed to do, Beat the crap out of them then go to jail and lose custody of her daughter for being an unfit mother? Amber leaned in and gave her daughter the biggest hug. "Sweety, I am so happy for you!"

"Bring him here tomorrow." Halston Hofferson said as both women jumped in their seats and turned to the location of his voice.

There he was hanging half in and half out of the window, Amber got up and walked over to him grabbing both of his hand and pulled him all the way threw making him land on his right knee "Couldn't wait hun?"

Halston got up and rubbed his knee with his right hand.

Astrid smiled at her dads shenanigans "Dad, I think its too soon to bring him home to meet my parents." Her smile faltered at the look her father was giving.

"I'm not joking, invite him over for dinner tomorrow I need to have a talk with him." Halston told his daughter sitting back down in his lazy-boy to continue watching RWBY.

Astrid turned to her mom looking for help.

"Your father is right for the first time in his life, Invite Hiccup over for dinner tomorrow." Amber told her.

"Bitch." Halston mumbled.

Amber grabbed a spatula and threw it at Halston "The fuck did you just say!"

"I said I love you babe and your always right!" Halston jumped behind his lazy-boy for cover.

"That's what I thought" Amber said feeling victorious

Astrid stood up and sighed. "Okay I will tell him, Thank you for everything Mom." Astrid hugged her mom then turned to her Dad "Thank you dad for threatening to beat the shit out of Hiccup and make his life a living hell."

"Anytime Astrid" Halston replied with excitement.

Astrid rolled her eyes, standing up, grabbing her phone off of the table, she walk to her room, then closed her door and laid down on her bed, she rolled over on her back. ' _I hope he doesn't mind having dinner tomorrow and I hope Dad is nice to him._ '


	6. Chapter 6

**Becoming a Legend.**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

~Texting~

**Chapter 6.**

**Hiccup's Bedroom.**

Hiccup woke up, turning his head to the left, looking at the clock. "7am." Hiccup said to himself as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Hiccup got out of bed then put his ear against the door, once he was sure his dad wasn't up he opened his bedroom door, turning right, he tiptoed to his dads bedroom door, and noticed he wasn't in there, he turned around and tiptoed past his bedroom into the living room then noticed no one was in there.

He sighed _'I guess Stoick hasn't come home yet.'_ Hiccup thought as he turned around then walked down the hallway past his room then past Stoick room into the bathroom which was straight ahead. once inside he turned on the tap, cupped his hands together to fill them with water then splashed the water on his face waking him up even more, Hiccup opened the cabinet which was right beside the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

When he was done he left the bathroom, walked back in to his room, Changing into a pair of sweats, a tee-shirt, Grabbed the money Fishlegs lent him, once he was satisfied he left his room, turning left, walking into the living room, then into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

After doing a series of stretches, Hiccup looked at the time on the Cable Box '8am, the Hydro office should be open now' Hiccup thought as he opened the door to go outside then closed it behind him. 'time for the morning run.' He thought as he breathed in the morning air then smiled when he thought about meeting Astrid around three.

Hiccup started to jog until he got two houses down then turned and jogged up to the persons door then knocked on the door and waited until the door opened and a middle aged lady was standing there.

"Oh, Hey Hiccup!" She said.

"Hi Ma'am, I have the seventy-five we owe you for rent." Hiccup said reaching his pocket and handing it to her.

She sighed. "Hiccup why dont you let your Dad handle that and you just enjoy your life." She asked.

"It's okay. You probably wont see that money again if you rely on Stoick" Hiccup sighed.

She grabbed the money out of Hiccups hand and took Thirty dollars and handed fourty back to Hiccup, "Go have fun Hiccup" She demanded.

"I can't accept that, Ma'am" Hiccup shook his head.

"Fine, Man your stubborn" She dropped the forty on the door step, then smirked at Hiccup, "I don't want it, Anyways I have cleaning to do, Have a good morning Hiccup." she quickly shut the door on him before he could say anything.

Hiccup sighed then picked up the money and put it in his pocket, "I guess I will buy Astrid somthing." Hiccup said as he continued on with his jog to the Hydro office.

**Outside of the Hoffersons bathroom.**

Amber knocked on the bathroom door, "Astrid, Can I come in yet?"

Amber heard a sigh, "I'm Ready."

Amber opened the door and saw her daughter in a tight red tank top with small pink flowers covering the shirt that shows a little bit of cleavage and a red skirt then went down just above her knees. "Oh my, you look beautiful Astrid!" Amber stood there looking over.

"Mom, I really don't feel comfortable wearing a skirt." she looked down at her prosthetic.

Amber walked up to her daughter and placed her left hand on top of her daughters shoulder and raised Astrids chin with her right to make sure her daughter was looking up at her and paying attention. "Astrid, You have nothing to be self conscious about, Fuck what other people think, they dont know you and what really matters is what Hiccup thinks and I'm sure hes going to be stunned how you look." Amber said with determination.

Amber saw Astrid's smile then added "Just enjoy yourself, My little girl is all grown up, I can't believe your 17 and going on your first date." Amber said excited to see her daughter going on her first date.

Astrid smiled, "I will mom." turning to the mirror she started examine herself making sure she looked perfect.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear make-up?" Amber asked.

"Mom, I am taking your advise, I am going to be myself, Not someone I am not, I hate wearing make-up so whats the point of wearing it." Astrid said.

"Good, Now make sure you invite Hiccup over for dinner, Your dad is coming home early today, He'll be here around 3pm so tell Hiccup to show up around 4pm." Amber told Astrid.

Astrid sighed. "I know, Thank you for helping me Mom." Astrid gave her Mom a big hug.

Amber hugged her daughter back then Astrid let go.

Astrid grabbed her phone off of the bathroom sink, she clicked on contacts, scrolling down, she clicked on Hiccup, then clicked message.

**Outside of Hiccup's house.**

Just finishing his jog and paying Hydro, Hiccup opened the door to his house, walking in he closed the door behind him, then walked into his room walking towards his dresser and opened it, grabbing a shirt, pants, boxers, and socks he closed the drawer then felt his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Hiccup pulled the phone out as he was walking out of his room and into the bathroom closing the door behind him, he double tapped the screen, then saw that Astrid messaged him.

~Astrid~ "Good morning, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled.

~Hiccup~ "Good morning, Astrid."

~Astrid~ "So plans have changed, I stayed home from school today. Mom said that she doesn't want me to go on my first date in my school clothes, Lol"

~Hiccup~ "Oh, So should I pick you up at your house? I we can go to the bookstore earlier if you want?"

~Astrid~ "That sounds good, How about 2pm?"

~Hiccup~ "Sounds great! I just need to know where you live."

~Astrid~ "17 Gronkle Rd"

~Hiccup~ "Thanks, To be honest I am really nervous, this is my first date."

~Astrid~ "Omg! same, I asked mom for some advice which helped."

~Hiccup~ "At least I am not the only one." Hiccup chuckled.

~Astrid~ "So, Um, Feel free to say No. Mom and Dad want you to come over for dinner tonight."

Hiccup's eyes widen, _'Never thought Id meet her parents after knowing her for just a few days.'_ Hiccup thought as he replied.

~Hiccup~ "Sure, What time?"

~Astrid~ "4pm"

~Hiccup~ "Okay, now I am even more nervous. :P"

~Astrid~ "Im sorry, So what are you doing?"

~Hiccup~ "Actually I am about to have a shower, So I will see you at 2."

~Astrid~ "Okay, see you then. :)"

Hiccup put his phone on the counter.

1:30pm.

Hiccup is standing in front of the mirror fixing his bangs then stood a step back smiling at his new RWBY shirt, Nodding to himself, Hiccup left the bathroom, walking straight to the front door, opening it, closing it behind him, then he pulled his keys out of his back pocket, Unlocking the door, opening it, then sat in the front seat.

Hiccup leaned back and sighed he turned the ignition and pumped the gas pedal 3 times until the car started then pulled out of the driveway turning left he drove for about 5 minutes to Hookfang Gas Station, Hiccup always goes here because the person always sells Hiccup cigarettes even though Hiccup is not 19 yet.

Fifteen Minutes later Hiccup pulled up into Astrids driveway, Turning the car off, he took the last puff of his cigarette, put it out in the built in ashtray, then got out of his car and closed the door.

Hiccup walked towards Astrids house, _'Of course her house is Red, Wonder if its a family favorite color.'_ walking up to the doorsteps he knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before a lady who looks like a taller version of Astrid but with shorter hair.

"Hello, You must be Hiccup, I am Astrids Mother my name is Amber Hofferson." Amber introduced herself with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ma'am, Its a pl-" Hiccup was interrupted

Amber glared. "Kid, Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. Ma'am, Got it!? I'm not that old." Amber demanded.

Hiccups eyes widen. "Yes Ma-Miss Hofferson, I-It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiccup said as he started to sweat.

Amber smirked when she saw Hiccup start to panic. "Just call me Amber." Amber giggled as she turned around yelling. "Astrid, Your boyfriend is here and he's really handsome!"

Hiccup felt his face heat up. ' _Astrid, help me.'_ Hiccup thought as he saw Amber turn to face him once more.

Amber looked at Hiccups shirt _'RWBY?'_ she thought then started to laugh "Oh, This is going to be good!" Amber said full of excitment.

Hiccup was lost, he had no idea what she was laughing about then Amber moved out of the way and Hiccup saw Astrid walk up, his face went beet red _'She is absolutely gorgeous!'_ Hiccup thought as his eyes lowered to her cleavage then to her red and pink shirt then down to her red skirt, then back up to her eyes.

Astrid stood there starring at Hiccups eyes as she could feel him checking out her body making her face heat up, once their eyes met she looked at his shirt and noticed it said RWBY then looked at him with a stone expression, "You've got to be kidding me! You like RWBY too?" Astrid face palmed.

Amber laughed. "Okay kids, go ha-" Amber was cut off.

"Actually I am 18 so I am considered an adult" Hiccup said cutting of Amber.

"Well your not 19." Amber said smacking Hiccup upside the head for interrupting her. "Okay. Kids. Go have fun." She said with a forced smile then pushed Astrid towards Hiccup, _'Damn, Halston is going to love him.'_

"Mom!" Astrid screeched as she was pushed into Hiccups arms then heard the door shut behind her causing her to go beet red.

Hiccup saw Astrid getting pushed towards him then he heard the door shut, he went beet red when he realized his hands were on her waist, He let go of her and step back then smiled. "Sorry about that, I hope your mom doesn't hate me." Hiccup sighed.

"Actually its the opposite, If she didn't like you I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now." Astrid smiled, "So, Uh, How do I look?"

"You look really beautiful Astrid." Hiccup answered with a blush on his face.

"Well, You look really handsome." Astrid said with a smile, "Without the RWBY shirt."

Hiccups eyes widen. "This date just went from a Ten out of Ten down to a Four and a Half out of Ten." Hiccup said then smiled when he heard Astrid laugh. "Ready to go Mi'lady?"

Astrid calmed down . "Ofcourse I am." She smiled she loves it when Hiccup calls her that.

Hiccup and Astrid walked to Hiccup's car then Hiccup jogged ahead and opened the car door for Astrid.

Astrid smiled, "Thank you, Hiccup." she sat down in her seat then put her seat belt on.

Hiccup closed her door then ran to the other side and got into the driver seat.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled, watching him buckle his seat belt, and start the car then started to drive.

"So how was your morning?" Hiccup asked, as he stopped at a stoplight turning his left blinker on.

"It was okay, Mom woke me up around 7am told me I needed to get ready for my date" Astrid giggled at Hiccups shocked expression.

"Seriously, Why so early?" Hiccup saw the green arrow start to blink so he made his turn.

"Mom wanted me to look perfect for my first date." Astrid shrugged.

"You always looked perfect to me Astrid. Before I even found out about your pa-, our past, I couldn't get you out of my mind." Hiccup smiled as he turned right down the road.

Astrid smiled and went beet red from what Hiccup said. "Heather always talked about you, At first it was annoying but after awhile I became very interested in you, I always asked Heather how you were doing and when was the last time she talked to you. it may sound weird but I ended up developing a crush on you, from the pictures she se-" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup.

"Delete them!" Hiccup said shocked.

"Over my dead body!" Astrid reached over and punched Hiccup in the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hiccup winced as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That was for interupting me." Astrid said sticking her tongue out.

Hiccup smirked. "Oh those will get deleted, I will frisk you if I have to." Hiccup challenged.

Astrid grinned pulling out her phone opening the picture of Hiccup topless after working out, then pointed the phone at him.

Hiccup pulled over infront of Gobbers Bookstore, turning the car off he looked at Astrid to see her showing him an embarrassing picture. "Fuck that!" Hiccup reached out to the phone but Astrid pulled it away to fast then put it behind her back laughing.

"Give me the phone!" Hiccup took his seatbelt off then reached over and started to tickle Astrid.

"Never!" Astrid yelled as she burst out laughing while keeping her phone behind her back.

Hiccup stopped his assult, then put his for head on top of his steering wheel. "Ugh, That is so embarrassing Astrid." Hiccup said feeling his cheeks warm up.

Astrid calmed down held her phone in her lap. "Told you, over my dea-" Astrid was cut off as Hiccup swiftly swiped the phone from Astrid and tapped the screen a few times, "No please, Let me keep the-" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup again as he moved closer and placed his arm around her shoulders to move her closer to him.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Smile." He looked at the Camera then smiled himself as he took the Picture then gave the phone back to Astrid. "You can keep those pictures but they're for your eyes only."

Astrid went red then smiled, as she looked at the picture Hiccup took of her and him. "Thankyou, Hiccup." Astrid said then smirked "Oh and dont worry, My mom already saw the picture of you without a shirt."

"Seriously?!" Hiccup yelled in shock, "Man thats embarrassing."

"Yes, Yes it was." Astrid agreed remembering last night, "But I promise no one else except for your sister."

Hiccup looked at her smiling as he reached over to the glove box, opened it, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes then closed it. "I'm glad your friends with Heather, Do you mind if I have have a cigarette before we go in?"

Astrid nodded to Hiccups question, "I don't mind and Me too, Heather really helped me out after the accident and also with the bullies."

Hiccup rolled down his window, pulled a cigarette out of the pack, put the pack on the dashboard, pulled a lighter out of his pocket, then lit the cigarette. Inhaling Hiccup blew the smoke out of the window then looked at Astrid. "You also helped her." Hiccup smiled at Astrid.

"I doubt it, Heather always came over to see how I was doi-" Astrid was cut off.

Hiccup intrupted Astrid, "Heather is the strongest woman I know, I have always looked up to her. Whenever I got bullied in elementry school and I came home crying Heather would always be there to tell me everything will be alright but when our Mom died things turned bad, Especially for Heather. Were you talking to Heather during two years after our Mom died?"

Astrid thought about what Hiccup said. "Yes though only threw texting she rarely called, Why?"

Hiccup took another puff of his cigarette. "Don't tell her that I told you this, Heather started drinking and doing drugs when she was 14. Long story short when she was 16 she got her life back together quit the drugs and her grades started to improve, I was 14 and I didn't understand it, Dad didn't care like always. Then when she graduated I asked her what made her want to change her life around." Hiccup took a puff of his cigarette then flicked it out of the window, he turned to look at Astrid. "She told me that her friend messaged her and told her she wanted to be like her when grows up and she refused to be a role model while doing drugs so she quit."

Astrids eyes widen, "I said that."

"I kinda put it all together when you told me you knew Heather, She would always say shes talking with her friend and when I asked who here friend was, she'd always tell me to mind my own business" Hiccup laughed then smiled at Astrid. "You saved her life Astrid, You've helped her threw tough times as much as she helped you and for that I will always thank you."

Astrid sat there speechless, She never would have thought that she would have a major part in saving her best friend. If she hadn't talk to Heather that day and constantly sent her messages Heather could have been a major drug addict or worse dead. she smiled as she felt a tear trail down her left eye then flinch as she felt Hiccups thumb wiping the tear away with his thumb, she looked at Hiccup and had to ask. "You say your Mom is Heather's Mother but when ever Heather talked about her she always called her Step Mom"

"Ah, Mom and Dad adopted Heather when she was 10, I don't know much about her situation before then, she doesn't talk about it." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup opened his car door and got out then quickly ran to the other side and opened the passenger door and held his hand out for Astrid with a smile on his face.

Astrid unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed Hiccups hand, then pulled her out of the seat. "Thank you." Astrid thanked Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in front of Gobbers Bookstore.

"What the, its closed." Astrid said as she noticed it was locked.

Hiccup saw a note attached to the door with handwriting on it. "Gobber is in the hospital due to medical reasons, The store will be closed until further notice."

"Oh my. I hope hes okay." Astrid said with worry in her tone.

"I'm sure hes fine, Hes as strong as a lion. Come on, Lets head to the mall." Hiccup gently grabbed Astrid's hand with is right and led her to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Becoming a Legend.**

How to Train Your Dragon Modern AU.

"Talking."  
'Thinking.'  
~Texting.~

**Chapter 7.**

**The Mall Entrance.**

Hiccup parked his car at the Mall Parking Lot and turns it off. "Where do you want to go first Mi'lady?"

"You get to decide." Astrid answered smiling.

Hiccup thought for a minute. "Hm, Do you drink Coffee?" He glanced at Astrid.

"Yep!" Astrid chirped.

Hiccup smiled. _'Shes so beautiful.'_ he thought.

Hiccup and Astrid got out of the car, closed the doors, Hiccup put his car keys in his pocket, then walked with Astrid to the entrance.

Hiccup opened the door for Astrid. "Thank you." Astrid smiled as she walked into the mall.

Hiccup nodded and followed Astrid into the mall. "Wow, not many people here." Hiccup commented.

"Well people are still in school or working." Astrid said as she followed Hiccup to Him Tortons.

"Damn, I should get suspended more often, We don't have to wait in line!" Hiccup looked at Astrid with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you dare, If you get suspended again I will punch you in the arm." Astrid said as she put her fists up in a fighting stance.

"Hello, Can I take your order?" The lady asked.

"I will have a Large, Dark Roast, Double Double." Hiccup ordered then looked at Astrid.

"I'll take the same." Astrid ordered.

"That will be eight dollars, Please." The lady said.

Hiccup pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the lady.

She gave Hiccup twelve dollars back, he put it in his pocket. "Please wait over there while we get your drinks ready."

"Thank-you ma'am." Hiccup said as he followed Astrid to the side. "So you'll punch me in the arm again if I get suspended, I am guessing this date is going good so far?" Hiccup smirked as he looked at Astrid.

"I am having a great time so far." Astrid smiled looking at Hiccup.

"I would have asked you to the movies but I didn't have any money when I asked you, Dad was short for Rent and Hydro so I had to borrow a hundred from Fishlegs then I went to pay the landlord what I owed her she told, No. She forced me to keep forty." Hiccup admitted.

"That's fine, Getting to know you is much better than some cheesy movie." Astrid bumped Hiccup on the shoulder with her left fist.

Hiccup smiled then glanced at the other shops and one caught his eye. "Astrid I have something I need to do quickly, could you wait here and grab the coffee, I will be quick." He asked hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Uh, I don't mind. Where do you need to go?" Astrid wondered.

"I want to check out the RWBY Merchandise." Hiccup replied looking back at Astrid with a smirk, 'I am such a genius!' he thought.

"Ah, Go ahead. Loser." Astrid replied sticking out her tongue.

"I will be quick! Thanks Mi'lady!" Hiccup said as he jogged towards the shop on the other side, as he entered he saw there was a lot of plushies and best of all RWBY Merchandise!

"Two large double-doubles!" Astrid walked towards the counter and grabbed them then headed out of Him Tortons, She looked ahead and saw Hiccup jogging back to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Hiccup said.

Astrid chuckled. "No worries, here is your coffee." she handed Hiccup his coffee.

"Thank-you, Where should we go next." Hiccup asked.

"What time is- Mom?" Astrid cut herself off seeing her Mom approached them.

Amber waved. "Hey sweety, I didn't expect to see you here." She looked at Hiccup who had a smart-ass smirk on his face. "Hi Hiccup."

Hiccup waved. Causing Amber to raise her eyebrow.

"We, came here to look around and decided to get some coffee." Astrid told her Mom.

"So hows your date so far?" Amber asked Astrid.

"Really good, Hiccup has been taking good care of me." Astrid smiled.

Amber smiled and looked at Hiccup with caring eyes. "Thank-you, Hiccup."

Hiccup bowed keeping his eyes on Amber. "No problem, Ma'am." he smirked when he saw her eye twitch.

Astrid giggled at Hiccup teasing her Mom. "Everything's been going great Mom, Well except when Hiccup interrupted me."

Amber laughed. "Did you punch him?" she asked sounding amused.

Hiccup did a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am she did!" Hiccup answered sounding like a soldier.

Amber had a irritated look on her face, she took a step towards Hiccup, and grabbed him by the ear making him yell. "Fuck!"

Astrid laughed. "Mom, take it easy on Hiccup, hes been really kind to me."

"Alright, Promise I will leave the brat alone, if he promises to stop calling me Ma'am." Amber offered.

Hiccup straighten up and reached his hand towards Amber offering a hand shake. "Deal." He said with a smile on his face.

Amber smiled and shook his hand.

"Well you two should head back to the house soon, Halston wants to meet Hiccup." Amber said noticing Hiccup start rubbing his left arm with his right looking nervous, She placed her right hand on Hiccups left shoulder. "Relax, Hiccup everything will be fine and if he gives you a tough time, I'll deal with him."

Hiccup relaxed smiling as he nodded his head. "Thank-you Amber."

"Well, I am going to head home to start dinner." Amber walked away from them waving.

Astrid smiled. "She likes you, Hiccup." She looked at Hiccup and noticed he had a small smile on his face.

Hiccup looked at Astrid then reached his hand out to grab her hand. "I hope so."

Hey finished their coffee, headed back to the car, Hiccup open the driver door, threw a brown paper bag on the back seat then sat in his car.

Astrid sat in the passenger seat then put her seat belt on. "What's in the bag, Your RWBY toy?" Astrid asked.

"Something like that." Hiccup replied as he started up the car.

Astrid smirked. "Nerd."

Hiccup chuckled. "Damn rights, I am also a Anime Nerd and I am proud of it!" Hiccup put his hand to his heart then looked up. "Rest In Peace, Jiraiya Sensei. Naruto will never be the same without you."

"That is embarrassing!" Astrid giggled.

**Outside Astrids House.**

Astrid walked up to her house door with Hiccup following her, she opened the door, they both walked in closing it behind them. "We're home Mom!"

Halston got up from his Lazy-Boy then walked up to Hiccup and Astrid. "Welcome home Astrid." He then turns to Hiccup. "Hello Hiccup, Welcome to our hom-" Halston cut himself off as he glanced at Hiccups shirt, Crossing his arms he nodded "I approve."

"Wait, Your a RWBY fan!?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"Yeah, Been a fan since the first trailer." Halston smiled turning around and pointing at his back. "My lovely wife told me that should would beat me to an inch of my life if I wore this shirt so I wore it backwards so she wouldn't have to see it."

"Oh my god, I am going to go change into something more comfortable!" Astrid clearly irritated marched past the living room, Kitchen, down the hallway, into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Yep, Shes a hater." Halston said.

"Halston, now is a good chance while Astrids busy." Amber said from the kitchen.

"Right, Hiccup come with me we're going for a drive, I need to pick up cigarettes." Halston put his shoes on, opened the door, grabbing Hiccup by the arm, then dragging him outside. "Your car or mine?"

"Can we smoke in your car?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope." Halston sighed.

"Then lets use mine." Hiccup pulled out his keys and led Halston to his car. "Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah, pass the keys." Halston said as he caught the keys.

Hiccup and Halston got into the car, Hiccup opened up the glove box, pulled out a pack of smokes, closed the glove box, he opened the pack, pulled two smokes out, then handed one to Halston who accepted it.

"Thanks man." Halston said as he pulled out his lighter and lit the smoke. He was about to hand Hiccup a lighter when noticed Hiccup already had one so he put it back into his pocket.

Hiccup rolled down his window and took a puff of his cigarette. "Did you want to talk about something or just wanted the company?"

Halston started the car and started driving to his current destination. "I wanted to talk."

Hiccup looked at him but stayed silent.

Halston took a puff of his cigarette then sighed. "I am sorry for talking Astrid into inviting you over, I didn't really give her a chance to say no, If you said no I would have drove to your house."

Hiccup stayed silent listening to Halston.

"I have known about you for along time, Since the accident, Amber and I went to see you in the hospital quite a few times, of course we didn't bring Astrid with us because she was bedridden."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"That's a stupid question, To see if you were alright, Anyways the last time I saw you I got into a fight with your father, He blamed us for murdering your mother." Halston sighed, taking one more puff before flicking his cigarette out of the window. "Look kid if you bl-"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't blame your family, You didn't throw a toy at the window causing it to bounce off of it and hitting my mother in the eye? No that was me, I am the reason she died and also the reason why Astr-" Hiccup was cut off from a smack at the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up kid! That was not your fault, you were 11 years old, and it was an accident." Halston yelled but quickly calmed himself down then looked at Hiccup with a serious look. "Now are you being nice to Astrid because you feel guilty?"

"Fuck no! I was interested in her before I even found out, even if I only known her for 4 hours before I found out, I enjoyed her company, she is nice, caring, smart, and has the most beautiful smile!" Hiccup yelled back rubbing his left cheek.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Anyways back to what I was saying. Amber and I were really worried when we found out about you being in a coma, two years later Heather started to come over and always kept me up to date about how you and your dad were doing, I told her to bring you over but she refused and told us that she wants you to come over on your own but I've had enough waiting bullshit. Look I am a father and I know how your dad has been treating you and himse-"

"With all due respect Halston, This doesn't concern yo-" Hiccup was cut off.

"It does concern me, kiddo. When you have children you will understand." Halston pulled into the parking lot of Hookfang Gas Station then turned the car off and turned to Hiccup who didn't seem to happy, Putting his right hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Hiccup listen to me, This tough guy act doesn't fool me, I too have had a shitty childhood, My father abused me and my mom as long as I could remember until Mom took me and left, then after that it was her working two jobs trying to pay the bills as well as putting food on the table, I had to grow up faster than the other kids, So I always acted tough. If you need anything Amber and I are here for you."

"You know I thought it was weird that I was meeting Astrids Parents after only 4 days after meeting her." Hiccup mumbled twisting his cigarette between his thumb and index finger.

"Yeah another reason I wanted too meet you is because you asked her on a date, Look a lot of guys avoid Astrid because she is missing a leg, they think its gross or weird and unattractive." Halston sighed "I was worried that she was being used especially by someone who pities her."

"I wou-" Hiccup got cut off.

"I am just saying, There is people out there who are like that" Halston said.

"I don't know how to say it, There is something about Astrid that interests me, I like it that she can set me straight, Sure she punches me but I don't know, Shes fun and strong and I am attracted to strong girls who can take care of themselves, Of course she has her weaknesses to just like everyone. I think what really peaked my interest about Astrid was after she told me that she was in the car that my mom crashed into, later after that I was processing everything that she had told me then I talked to Heather and long story short she said Astrid was the sweetest girl in the world and if Heather thinks that then its damn well true, Heather has a good eye for picking the right people to hangout with. not to mention, most of the bully victims are the nicest people to hangout with." Hiccup tried to explain as he took the last puff of his cigarette and flicked it out of the window.

Halston smiled. "Yep. The Hofferson women are one of a kind." he raised his hand to get Hiccup to shake his hand. "I heard what you did about my daughters bullies, Thank-you very much you have no idea how happy that made me."

Hiccup smiled and shook Halstons hand. "I am getting bullied at school, I can handle myself getting bullied but I cant stand seeing other people get bullied, which is why I am suspended at the moment." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

"What happen that got you suspended?" Halston asked out of curiosity.

"Well me and Astrid were heading to our class then Snotlout, My bully blocked our way and made a comment about Astrids leg, the next thing I know I was being held down by my friend Fishlegs and Snotlout was laying there unconscious." Hiccup explained.

"Ha, Wish I could have been there to get some punches in!" Halston opened the door. "I'll be right back."

**T** **en minutes later.**

Halston and Hiccup parked the car in Halstons driveway and turned it off, "Im serious about before, If you need help please dont hesitate to ask me and Amber will be here for you if you need it."

"Thank-you Halston that means a lot" Hiccup said knowing he will never ask.

"One more thing, You've known Astrid for 4 days now, Well because of Heather Astrid has developed a crush on you for awhile now, please if your not sure if you want a relationship with her in the future you have to tell her now before she completely falls in love with you, and don't get me wrong kid I am warning you right now but if you break her heart when you two officially start dating I will beat you till an inch of your life then drag your mangled body to the hospital and when they fix you up I will beat you some more."

Hiccup chuckled. "Don't worry, Halston I dont know what it is but something about Astrid seems right, but as you said I've only known her for 4 days so we'll see." Hiccup said pulling a cigarette out then lighting it. "Halston?"

"Whats up?" Halston asked.

"Thank-you for talking to me. If I am having issues I cant promise I will come to you for help because i've been dealing with life on my own for awhile now, But I will consider it." Hiccup smiled looking at Halston.

Halston chuckled. "Anytime ki- Hiccup."

"Ready to head inside?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Halston answered.

Hiccup and Halston got out of the car and headed back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Becoming a Legend.**

 

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
~Texting~

**Chapter 8.**

**Inside the Hofferson House.**

Halston and Hiccup closed the door behind them, "We're back" Halston announced.

"Welcome back, Hunny!" Amber shouted from the kitchen.

"Where did you guys go?" Astrid said as she walked up.

"I wanted to talk to Hiccup about something." Halston said as he took off his shoes.

Hiccup took off his right shoe and just before he took off his left, his phone rang, he reached in his pocket, pulled it out, and saw the caller ID he answered it. "Yeah Dad?"

"Come home right now!" Stoick yelled over the phone.

"Come on, Dad I was about to hav-"

"Now!" Stoick hung up.

Hiccup sighed.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was my Dad, he wants me home now." Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I'm sorry."

Astrid smiled. "Its fine."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, I admit that I am a little bummed you cant stay but I understand." Astrid explained.

Hiccup smiled. "Walk me to my car?" he asked.

"Okay." Astrid smiled.

Hiccup and Astrid got their shoes on, Astrid put her red hoodie on.

Hiccup turned towards Halston and Amber. "Thank-you for inviting me over for dinner."

Amber smiled, "Your Welcome, Maybe we'll do this next time."

"Remember what we talked about kid." Halston said.

Hiccup nodded, "I will."

Hiccup and Astrid left the house and once they reached Hiccups car.

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "I had a great time today, Hiccup." she smiled.

"Me too, Hold on a second." Hiccup said as he opened the passenger door, pressed a button to make the seat fold, and grabbed the paper bag from the back seat.

He closed the door and gave the bag to Astrid.

Astrid grabbed the bag, "I thought this was your RWBY toy?"

"Nope, I bought this for you." Hiccup smiled.

Astrid opened the bag, her eyes widen, she pulled out a Red Kitten Plushie. "Hiccup its so cute!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Astrid walked up and gave Hiccup a big hug.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. They stayed like that for a minute before separating.

"Drive safe." Astrid said.

"I will, Have a good night Astrid." Hiccup said as he walked around and got into the drivers seat, he looked to the right and saw Astrid starring at him threw the window.

Hiccup smiled and waved as he turned on the car.

Astrid waved back, Once Hiccup drove away, Astrid walked back to her door, then looked at the plushie in her hand. _'You belong on my dresser.'_ She thought.

Just as she put her hand on the doorknob she heard another car park. she turned around, seeing someone get out of the passenger seat, then her eyes widen.

**Outside of Hiccups house.**

Hiccup turned his car off then sighed, _'This isn't going to go well, He seemed pissed, and that could be about anything.'_ he thought to himself.

Hiccup got out of his car, closing the door behind him, walking up to the door of his house, and opened the door.

Hiccup walked inside, closed the door behind him, took a few steps, he turned his head looking left, and saw Stoick sitting on the couch with a bottle of 2/6 Vodka in his hand looking at Hiccup.

 _'Fuck, hes drunk.'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he watched Stoick stand up.

"So, I got a phone call from your principle today." Stoick took a swig from the bottle, and walked towards Hiccup. "You were suspended for fighting."

"Dad, Snotlout starte-" Hiccup was cut off as Stoick walked up to him stopping a foot away.

"Enough! I'm not going to listen to your bullshit lies!" Stoick shouted.

"I am not lying! just listen to what I have to say!" Hiccup yelled back.

"I will never listen to a child who would kill his own moth-" Stoick was cut off from a punch to the head which made him step back.

"Fuck you!" Hiccup yelled then flinched when Stoick grabbed onto Hiccups shoulders and slammed his back into the wall winding him, quickly punching Hiccup in the nose with his left fist, then backhanded him with his right.

Hiccup yelped as his legs gave out, Stoick caught him by the back of his shirt, and threw him towards his room.

"Get out of my sight!" Stoick yelled as stood there waiting for Hiccup to do as he said.

Hiccup slowly stood up and glanced at Stoick, "I hate you." Hiccups voice cracked as he wiped blood from his nose.

Stoick sighed, turning around, he walked back to his vodka, and took a large drink, "You have no idea how much I loved you Hiccup. That all changed the day you murdered my wife."

"Dad. I'm sorry." Hiccup looked at his feet, tears rolling down his face mixing with the blood trailing down his lips.

Stoick stood there as memories of Valka flooded his mind, first day they met, first date they went on, her laughter, the way she would hold him when he was sad, him asking Valka parents permission to marry her, her smile, her laughter, her smile, her smile.

Stoick yelled as he threw the Vodka bottle at the TV smashing both.

Hiccup jumped when he heard the loud nose then looked up to see Stoick walking towards him with tears running down his face "D-dad. I'm sorry! Please!" Hiccup cried as Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the shirt, and dragged him to Hiccups bedroom.

Stoick lifted Hiccup up so his eyes could meet his sons. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE VALKA'S EYES!" Stoick screamed and threw Hiccup on the ground.

Hiccup tried crawling away "S-somebody h-help me." he sobbed knowing full well no one was coming.

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and grabbed his arm forcing him to stand up.

Hiccup flinched, his eyes widen, he was scared, He wanted his mom when he felt Stoicks hand around Hiccups throat.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup heard a scream then heard someone running away.

Hiccup began clawing at Stoicks arm as he started to squeeze.

"LET HIM GO STOICK!" Hiccup saw a fist collide with Stoicks temple knocking him out and Hiccup fell onto his hands and knees.

Hiccup looked up and saw Heather run up too him giving him a hug then noticed Fishlegs standing over Stoicks unconscious form. Fishlegs had a look of hatred on his face as he glared at Stoick.

"Everything is going to be okay now..." Heather said squeezing Hiccup tighter.

Hiccup just sat there speechless then lowered his head onto Heather's shoulder and started to sob.

Heather gently rubbed Hiccup's back making shushing sounds. "Let it out, Hiccup." Heathers voice cracked as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Fishlegs phoned the cops while Heather made sure Hiccup was okay, after an hour, Stoick was arrested and taken away.

**Coming back from the Hospital.**

Fishlegs was driving Hiccup and Heather back from the hospital, Heather sat in the back in case if Hiccup needed anything, after Hiccup calmed down enough he spoke for the first time since the incident.

"Why are you here?" He asked Heather while he leaned his head against the window looking at the houses they're passing.

Fishlegs decided to answer, "Actually, Heather phoned me up last week telling me she was coming down and wanted to surprise you then pick you up and take you too my place for her Welcome-back-a-week-Party."

Hiccup looked at Heather without moving his head and smirked "Great timing, I'm curious did you guys buy booze?"

Heather glared at her brother, "Yes, Beer. Has it gotten this bad before?" she asked with worry.

Hiccup sighed, "No, it hasn't, Fishlegs can I sta-"

Fishlegs smirked. "Already phoned my Mom and told her everything, she said you can stay until you find another place to stay."

"Thank-you." Hiccup smiled

**At Fishlegs House.**

They pulled into Fishlegs driveway. "Mind if I have some beers, I don't know if you know but I had a rough night."

Heather smirked, "I bought you a Fifteen case of Pilser so you can have as much as you want."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks sis." Fishlegs got out of the car and moved his seat forward so Hiccup could get out.

Once they all got out they followed Fishlegs up the steps to the door.

"Shit, Fish do you have a cigare-" Hiccup caught a full pack of cigarettes.

"Cami heard about what happen and told me to buy you a pack." Fishlegs looked back and smiled. "Oh, There is something else I should ment-"

"I invited Astrid and shes inside right now and problably knows everything!" Heather said in one breath.

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Why?"

"Because shes my best friend, Duh." Heather rolled her eyes, "Its not like I am trying to force you two together to get to know each-other some more."

Fishlegs laughed, "Don't worry Hiccup my Ex-Girlfriend is at my house hanging out with Camicazi right now."

"Tuffnut's here?" Hiccup smirked.

"Ruffnut, Asshole." Fishlegs corrected sounding irritated, "Tuffnut is also here."

"Does Camicazi know shes your Ex?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah she does, Not that it matters we're not dating." Fishlegs shrugged.

"But you took her to the movies, So I thought." Hiccup said sounding confused.

"So, You took Astrid out." Fishlegs said.

"Good point." Hiccup said as Fishlegs opened the door.

"Astrid told me about today, You have to tell me about it sometime!" Heather said sounding excited.

"I will, Guys I am going to have a quick cigarette before I go inside." Hiccup announced as he opened his pack and sat down.

"I'll join you." Heather said as she sat down on the steps next to Hiccup pulling out her pack.

"See you guys inside." Fishlegs said then closed the door behind him.

Heather looked at Hiccup, "Why did you choose not to press charges?" She asked.

"He's my Father." Hiccup lit his cigarette, reached over, lit Heathers cigarette, then put it back into his pocket taking a puff of his smoke.

"A Father doesn't abuse his son like that!" Heather yelled upset with Hiccup's decision.

Hiccup sighed. "He blames me for my Moms death."

"Its not your fau-" Heather tried saying

"Everyone says that, I get it, it was an accident, and I hope one day Dad will see that too." Hiccup explained. "Maybe if I spend time away from him then it might help."

"Hiccup." Heather said looking down at the ground taking a puff.

"Before you guys showed up. He screamed at me asking why did I have Moms eyes." Hiccup took one more puff of his cigarette and butted it. "I remind him of her and thats why I believe me and him should spend time apart."

"You know, if hes ever going to change hes going to need to quit drinking, right." Heather said.

"That's one thing I am happy to be staying away from there, You know how fucked up it is having to drag his unconscious body onto the couch when he drinks to much, or phoning the ambulance when he is crawling around on the floor speaking gibberish because of taking to many pills." Hiccup said with no emotion.

Heather took one more puff of her cigarette then put it out then wrapped her left arm around Hiccups shoulder. "Hiccup, I'm sorry for going to Uni-"

"Do not apologize! Heather I am so proud of you how you've changed your life around and went to University." Hiccup looked at her and smiled.

Heather looked at Hiccups face, He had two black eyes from his broken nose and a cut across the left side of his cheek.

"I forgot to ask, Are you still fighting?" Hiccup asked out of curiosity.

"Hah!, While I am in town I plan on fighting, Once word gets around that the Beautiful Skrill has returned, I will get challenges rolling in." Heather smirked. "Camicazi challenged me the moment she saw me."

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, you have quite a bit of fans, I lost my last match due to my stupidity but that wont happen again." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Heal first before you try fighting again." Heather smiled as she put her hand on Hiccups shoulder, "Ready to go inside?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, I need a beer." Hiccup and Heather got up and walked inside closing the door behind them.

Once inside Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid standing there leaning against the wall. _'Has she been waiting there?'_ Hiccup thought.

Astrid was leaning against the wall waiting for Hiccup and Heather to come inside. _'We were having such a good day, Why did this have to happen.'_ she thought sadly. The sound of the door closing snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned her head to see Heather then she glanced over to Hiccup then gasped, "Oh Gods! Hiccup your face!" Astrid shouted as she slowly walked towards him.

"Now I know I am not Prince Charming. I have to be at least an eight out of ten." Hiccup smirked.

Astrid walked up to him and hugged him, "I heard what happen, Are you okay?" Astrid asked as she felt Hiccup's arms wrap around her shoulders.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed like that for a minute then Hiccup put his hands on Astrids shoulders and gently pushed himself out of the embrace, His eyes meeting hers, then nodded "I'll be fine Astrid. Is everyone in the basement?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Everyone is down there." Astrid smiled watching Hiccup take off his shoes, walk passed her, opened the basement door, and walked down the stairs.

Heather sighed as she took off her shoes, "Astrid, Hes hiding his emotions like he normally does." Heather smiled when Astrid looked at her with a worried expression, "Don't worry, He'll be fine. We'll make sure of it."

Astrid gave Heather a small smile.

"Alright, Mind helping me bring the beer down stairs? I will grab the case of Sprite. (Soda)" Heather headed into the Kitchen with Astrid following her.

**Fishlegs Basement.**

Fishlegs basement was pretty big, Right of the stairs, He had three couches that was set up in a 'U' formation with the furthest couch against the wall while the other branched out towards the stairs with a small coffee table for drinks and snacks, Far left from the stairs, He had two make shift Punching Bags made out of Mattresses, There were five sets of weights for training and a training mat clearly for practicing his wrestling.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned his head as he stepped down the last step and noticed Camicazi run up to him and hugged him tightly whispering. "I'll kill him for what he did to you."

Hiccup winced at the pain in his upper back then gently pushed Camicazi away smiling at her, "I can't allow you to do that, You'll go to jail and leave Fishlegs all alone."

Camicazi sighed, then looked up at Hiccup. "How are you? I am not talking about your busted up face."

Hiccup smiled, "I'm fine, I just want to have some beers!" he said sounding excited.

Camicazi deadpanned, "Your fine?" She sighed, "Fine I'll drop it but If you ever need to talk we're here for you okay?"

"Shes right you know." Fishlegs walked up behind Hiccup, "Come with me for a minute."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks guys, That means a lot." He turned, followed Fishlegs far left of the basement to a wooden door, then he opened it. "This is your room while you stay here, Its not much but you have your own privacy."

Hiccup walked in and took a look around.

His room wasn't to shabby, It had a bed same as his at home, a small desk to his right and a small Dresser for his clothes and a small lamp on the dresser plugged into the wall.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, he smiled, then gave Fishlegs a big hug, "Thank-you so much, man."

Fishlegs hugged Hiccup back, "No problem man, I will always be here for you, take the time you need but just remember if you ever need to talk to someone me and Camicazi are here for you and we'll listen without any judgement."

"Than-" Hiccup was cutoff by a sound of a camera.

Hiccup and Fishlegs turned their heads while hugging to see Heather with a devilish grin and her cellphone in her hand. "Blackmail." She said in a creepily sweet tone.

Astrid was standing beside Heather holding her mouth with her left hand trying to hold in her laugh.

Camicazi was standing beside Astrid her eyes popped out of her sockets, taking multiple pictures with her phone, Her face was beet red, and she had a bloody nose. 'I dont want to know what shes thinking about.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup and Fishlegs pushed each-other away.

Hiccup walked towards his Sister. "Delete them right now." Hiccup demanded as he was turning red.

"I can if you want." Heather smiled then showed Hiccup her phone and pressed delete, and the Picture was deleted. "Happy?"

"Than-" Hiccup was cut off.

"When you two were staring at us dumbstruck, holding each-other with the most loving care I was able to send the picture to my e-mail and also send a picture to Astrid." Heather gave Hiccup a loving smile. "So there's no need to thank me."

Astrids eyes lit up. "Oh gods, Heather your so kind, Thank-you!" Astrid smiled, Heather went from Best Friend status to Best Friend Forever status.

"Wheres the beer." Hiccup demanded.

Fishlegs sighed. "I told Heather to put the beer and pop on the table." Fishlegs answered as he walked up to Camicazi who was wiping the blood from her nose. "You can keep those pictures."

Camicazi looked up at Fishlegs with a big smile. "Thank-you!" she hugged him.

Heather and Astrid watch them with smiles while Hiccup ignored them and walked to the couches and sat on the middle couch against the wall, opening the Fifteen case, and grabbed a beer. "Where Tuffnut and Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked as he cracked open his beer and took a sip.

Camicazi let go of Fishlegs and looked at Hiccup, "Tuff and Ruff left early, they are leaving tomorrow to visit their grandparents."

Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and Camicazi joined Hiccup, Fishlegs and Camicazi sat on the right couch of Hiccup, Heather quickly sat on the left couch and laid down stretching her legs making sure Astrid couldn't sit with her.

Astrid stood there taken back what Heather did and noticed Heather was smirking at her, the only spare seat left was the couch Hiccup was sitting on, she felt her face heat up and sat beside Hiccup.

Hiccup watched the whole thing go down and rolled his eyes at Heathers shenanigans, knowing exactly what she was doing, He looked to his left at Astrid. "Astrid, do you want some beer?" He asked.

"I don't drink beer, Sorry" she smiled and reached to the table and opened the twelve pack of Sprite and grabbed a Can.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her reach over, grabbing a Can of Sprite. Hiccup couldn't hear the conversation everyone was having anymore as he looked at Astrid, he couldn't look away, She had beautiful blue eyes that really popped out with her Red Framed Glasses. His eyes began to wander down her side, She was wearing a Baby Blue short sleeve shirt, she had on earlier. Next was her legs, she was wearing tight blue jeans.

His eyes wandered up slowly looking at her waist, up her back to her ponytail, then his eyes trailed to her pale thin neck then back down her arm and noticed a scar on her forearm, _'She is absolutely Beautiful.'_

Hiccup slowly looked up and saw Astrid starring at him with a beet red face, he blinked three times, lookiing around and noticed Heather was holding her sides laughing, then he looked back at Astrid.

"H-Hic-cup..." Astrid tried to say due to the embarrassment.

Hiccups eyes widen, "I am so sorry for starring!" his face became red also.

Camicazi laughed, "You said and I quote, She is Absolutely Beautiful and Un-quote!" She burst out in a fit of laughter.

Hiccup sat there completely shocked, quickly turned back to Astrid who had a small smile on her face, he sighed and took a sip of his beer completely embarrassed. "Its the truth." Hiccup mumbled.

"Thank-you." Astrid mumbled.

Hiccup looked around and noticed no one was paying attention he quickly looked at Astrid then mouthed "Sorry" he smiled when she smiled back.

"Now sorry to break this embarrassing moment but Tuffnut told me to tell you that someone has challenged you for a fight two weeks from now, next Saturday."

"Wait, You fight?" Astrid asked a little confused.

Fishlegs looked starred at Hiccup with a stoned expression, "You forgot to tell her what you do, Didn't you?"

Hiccup sighed, "I didn't think of it, You have to remember Fish, We've known each-other for like what, Three days."

"Five days." Astrid corrected sounding irritated.

"Four days, Whatev-Ow" Hiccup got interrupted by a punch to his left arm.

"Five days!" Astrid cracked her knuckle testing Hiccup.

"Fuck fine! I started fighting for money because of Rent, Bills and Food. But afterwards I started to really like it and now after what happen with my Dad, I want to be number one, I want to be able to beat anyone I fight against and not be afraid of him anymore." Hiccup started to become angry.

"I am fucking tired of getting pushed around, Tired of people looking down on me, I want-" Hiccup yelled but was cut off when he felt a hand on his left hand.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and saw her frowning.

"Then do it." Astrid said as everyone looked at her. "If you feel so strongly about it then become strong but please be careful though."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm fighting Astrid, there is no being carefu-Ow!" Hiccup held his left arm and glared. "You are fucking violen-Ow!"

"Someones gotta keep you in line!" Astrid yelled back then she blew her on her knuckles.

Hiccup smirked, "Yes Mi'lady." Looking back at Fishlegs, "So who's my opponent?"

Astrid smiled _'Good I've calmed him down.'_

"All I know is that his name is Matt and goes by Hookin' Hes loves using kicks, wears bracers to protect his shins from getting damaged and to inflict more damage." Fishlegs explained, "Your going to need to make yourself some bracers for your arms, It'll help for future fights, It would be very unfortunate if you were winning a fight against someone and they kick once and you break your forearm trying to block it."

Hiccup sighed, "I really don't want to use those, It feels like i'm cheating."

"Its not, everyone uses them including Eret." Fishlegs confirmed.

"I really want a rematch against him." Hiccup admitted.

"We'll talk about that after your next fight, This is going to be tougher than Erets fight, Of-course punches hurt but Kicks are powerful. A hit to the head and your done. Ninety Percent Chance K.O'd." Fishlegs grabbed himself Sprite and Camicazi a beer.

Heather got up and grabbed Sprite and noticed Camicazi starring at her with a smirk on her face, "If you really want to fight me Camicazi then I have no problem with it." Heather opened her sprite and took a sip.

Camicazi jumped off of the couch and did a victory fist-pump. "Fuck Yeah!"

Astrid looked over to Heather, "You fight too?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yep, Have you ever heard of The Beautiful Skrill before?" he asked Astrid.

Astrid's eyes widen, "Everyone talked about her at my old high school, People were saying that she was a goddess."

Heather smiled, "I still love it when people call me that." she hummed causing everyone to chuckle.

Hiccup finished his beer then put the empty can on the table and grabbed another one he stood up, "I'm going for a cigarette."

Hiccup got his shoes on, opened the door, stepping outside, he closed the door behind him, and sat on the ground pulling out his pack.

Hiccup lit his cigarette and took a puff. "Fuck." Hiccup sighed raising the cold unopened can of beer to his face, He hissed when he felt it touch his nose.

He heard the door open, he looked to see who was there and saw Astrid gave him a small smile then sat beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiccup asked as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"Waiting for Camicazi to give me a ride home." Astrid answered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, "What, Your not going to stay?" Hiccup asked sounding worried that he might of upset her with his comment earlier.

Astrid smiled. "Relax Hiccup, I wasn't going to stay for very long anyways I have to get up early tomorrow, Actually Heather invited me to your fight in two weeks, If its okay with you I want to see what this is all about." she explained.

"Are you sure? It gets pretty crazy." Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Astrid answered.

Hiccup looked at Astrid for a minute then heard the door open again.

"Astrid are you ready?" Camicazi asked as he walked past them to Fishlegs car.

"Yep, Ill text you tomorrow Hiccup." Astrid got up and jogged to catch up to Camicazi then stopped.

Hiccup figured she forgot something when she turned around and jogged back towards him then stopping in front of him.

He looked up at Astrid and saw her smiling looking red.

Hiccup's mind went blank when she leaned in and kissed his right cheek then punched him in the arm.

"Thank-you for today Hiccup I had a great time." Astrid quickly ran back to Camicazi.

 _'At least today ended on a high note'_ Hiccup thought smiling with a beet red face as he touch his cheek where Astrid kissed him.


End file.
